Sword Resonance
by bubbajack
Summary: When Soul by some trick of fate regains the memories he had in his past life, he decides to right the stupid mistakes of his past self to carve a better future with nothing but an iron will and a hill of swords to aid him. SoulxHarem. Rated M for Blood, Gore, Lemons Contains other generes such as comedy, action, ect, ect...Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Sword Resonance **

**By Bubbajack**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater or Fate/ Stay Night, though I wish I did.**

* * *

**Ch.1: Broken Together...**

'_I am the bone of my sword'_

Many images rushed through my head too fast to see clearly, until it finally slowed down and showed I rushed towards a man in golden armor with arrogant crimson eyes in a field covered in numerous blades. The crimson eyed man was put on the defensive as I slashed at him repeatedly with twin swords, one midnight black the other a gleaming white. My golden haired opponent attempted to pull some kind of gold-hilted cuneiform covered lance from thin air, only for me to chop off his hand, and soon after take his head...

'_Steel is my body, _ is my blood' _

Then, not long after this fight more trouble arose, in the form of a broken girl corrupted by darkness and a twisted husks evil desire. I decide to stay true to my ideals and save her... "Sakura" my mind told me her name was, only to lose another, in the process... 'Illya' I seemed to recall once again.

'_I have _ ... over one thousand blades'_

With this choice, I began a crusade to save the world in my own way. Unknowingly dying a little more each time I failed to save another.

'_ _ _, _ _ _'

Until finally, the ultimate choice was made, a fools bargain with the will of the planet, Gaia itself. In return for bringing back less than one hundred people from death, I would serve the Counter Force in death as a Counter Guardian. What a foolish mistake.

'_I have withstood pain to create many weapons'_

Again and again, I was forced to betray my ideals killing in people regardless of innocence or guilt to protect the world as a whole. To see one's ideals twisted so violently it changes a person...

'_Yet, _'_

I became cynical and sarcastic I hated everything in my now pointless existence. My only hope, no matter how fleeting, was that I somehow would be summoned to the Fifth Grail War as a Servant.

'So, a _, Unlimited Blade Works!'

* * *

Soul Eater Evans awoke in his hospital bed from a strange dream this one not involving "Little Ogre" however the images in the dream didn't feel fake they felt too real for that...they felt like memories.

'_That's not possible though, Ogre must be messing with my head, how uncool of him.'_ Soul thought.

"**I assure you Evans that wasn't my doing. Whatever that was, was all you."** Little Ogre said speaking to his host telepathically.

'Why should I believe you for one second Ogre?' Soul thought to the devil angrily.

"**What would I have to gain by showing you such images?"** the demon retorted.

'_You have a point, but if it wasn't you then what was that?' _the albino questioned.

"**I have an idea; however there is a way you could find out rather easily." **Ogre responded.

"Which is?" Soul asked aloud curious.

"**I believe that those were memories of a past life. Try making a blade like the one in the dream did, if this is more than just a dream then you should be able to do what that other person was doing correct?" **Ogre questioned.

"You have a point there. Ok I'll give it a shot." Soul said thinking that Little Ogre was crazier than usual for thinking that he could be the reincarnation of some sword wielding badass.

Soul then pictured the twin swords he saw in his dream. Once he felt like he had them pictured perfectly in his mind's eye, he attempted to draw them forth without success.

"Well I guess it was just a dream then; too bad, it would've been cool to pull swords out of thin air like that." Soul said aloud.

"**Wait just a moment Evans. Try again but before you do, imagine your soul wavelength as a gun being pulled back and fired."** Ogre said to him.

"Huh, why?" Soul asked perplexed.

"**I believe you missed a step in properly using what could be a new ability so try again." **Ogre requested of his host.

"Fine, no way I'm going to be able to sleep after that anyway." Soul said before he did as he was told.

Soul felt his body heat up slightly as a strange energy coursed through him. Then he imagined the twin swords once again and to his and his inner tenants' amazement, they both appeared in a flash of light. They were Chinese piandao, one white with a black mark the other black with white both adorned with the yin-yang symbol on their blades in those spaces, with their hilts being wrapped in black leather, and ending in red pommels.

"Kanshou and Bakuya the legendary married twin swords." Soul said to himself.

"**Evans, how did you know the names of those weapons?"** Ogre asked.

"I...have no clue." Soul said confused himself on how he knew what he knew.

"**Huh, well this is new."** Ogre said more to himself than Soul.

"What is it now?" Soul wondered thinking his day couldn't get anymore uncool than it already was.

"There is a new door in the Black Room. C'mon in and take a look." Ogre said.

"Sure, why not come into the creepy room to look at the new edition?" Soul asked sarcastically. Before he closed his eyes and focused on the Black Room, when he opened them, he found himself standing in the middle of its red and black tiled floor in his usual black pinstriped suit. Looking around he quickly found his tenant examining the new door.

It looked like the kind of door you'd find on a walk in freezer. It was big and made out of solid metal, and it also had what looked like a cat's eye marble carved into it formed out of swords in the middle of it, that made it stand out like a sore thumb in the in the Black Room as it was stainless steel while everything else was black and red.

"Huh, what do you think that's about?" he asked Little Ogre.

"**I've no idea; I was hoping you might know."** The demon responded while eyeing the door warily.

"Nope no clue but there's only one way to find out." Soul said as he reached for the door handle only to be stopped by Little Ogre who said **"Don't be so rash Evans we have no clue what's behind that door and as such we should tread carefully."** The figment of madness warned.

"I have a feeling that whatever is behind that door isn't a bad thing. Now c'mon let's check it out." Soul said to his inner demon that merely sighed and nodded allowing Soul to throw the door open and see what was beyond.

What lay beyond the door neither expected, it was a plain of swords each one stuck in the ground point first, while the area was covered in smog and ash while gears slowly turned in the sky. The moment Soul laid eyes on this place he knew, he knew what he saw was no dream and as he began to walk amongst the numerous blades he remembered...

* * *

_The fire the consumed everything including my past... being saved adopted and raised by Kiritsugu, meeting Fuji-nii, begging him to teach me magecraft, Kiritsugu dying but not before I promised to take up his mantle as a hero of justice, me raising myself, meeting Sakura, her becoming a constant in my life, becoming "Friends" with Shinji, stumbling on the Fifth Grail War, summoning my beloved Saber, meeting that piece of shit Kirei Kotomine, meeting Illya and fighting Hercules for the first time, me being a dumbass and getting my ass kicked, the eventual showdown with Shinji when I figured out he was the Master of Rider, being kidnapped by Illya and rescued by the others as Archer supposedly gave his life to defeat Berserker, to his night with Rin and Sabre, and the end of Berserker the next morning and taking Illya in, to the eventual assault on the temple and the end of Caster and her Master at the hands of Gilgamesh the Archer of the last war, the eventual kidnapping of Illya, and the showdown between myself and Gilgamesh and Sabre and a Kirei empowered by a corrupted Grail. I somehow managed to defeat Gilgamesh as Sabre slew the beast that the sociopathic priest had become and with my last Command Seal I ordered her to destroy the Grail as my father had done ten years prior... Afterwards I became Rin's apprentice at the Clock Tower as we both trained under the wizard-marshal Zelretch, until I left to peruse my dream, and my eventual fall..._

* * *

Soul picked himself up off the ground from where he laid, the information having overloaded his mind and caused him to pass out. But that wasn't important what was important is that he remembered, he didn't know how or why but he remembered everything from the life that was Shirou Emiya's. He then noticed something; it was raining lightly in his Blade Works now. He held out his hand and caught one of the raindrops in his hand only to realize it was pitch black.

With a start, he realized it was raining black blood in his inner world now which, because of the heat of the ground was causing a black mist to lightly cover the ground and shroud the place in fog up to his knees giving the place a true graveyard appearance.

He looked over to his left and found Little Ogre sitting next to him staring out into the field of blades seemingly thinking.

'He really deserves a proper name.' Soul thought to himself before he asked "How long was I out for?"

"**Oh, only about an hour or so, what do you remember?"** The demon said distantly as if still in thought.

"Everything, so what's on your mind Oni?" Soul asked.

"**Ah... Oni?"** The demon asked.

"Eh, I thought I could do better than little ogre so yeah, Oni it is. Anyway what's up? You're quiet which is weird for you." Soul noted.

The demon nodded and then said while looking out into the macabre rain **"Well I am simply comparing myself to the rest of your collection is all Evans. You see, I may be madness personified within you, but I am a meant to be used as a weapon first and foremost as that is what the black blood was designed for, to weaponize madness. To give its user more durability, more strength, limitless weapons, and no fear! The perfect soldier with a perfect weapon, that is what black blood is supposed to achieve."**

"So basically, you're saying you're a weapon that wants to be used instead of being constantly sheathed, is that right?" Soul asked him.

"**Yes that's exactly what I's saying Evans." **The demon said looking him in the eyes.

"Alright then." Soul said casually.

"**EH! You're going to start using me just like that?"** the little demon asked.

"Yep, cause why should I be afraid of a weapon that belongs to me, when I could be using it to my benefit? But there are gonna be some ground rules." Soul said looking at Oni.

"**Such as?"** The red skinned demon said while raising an eyebrow.

"Well for starters we're going to have to find out if the Black Blood will affect my magecraft at all, as I primarily use it to enhance my natural abilities, such as sight, hearing, muscles, and so on, and I don't want it to interfere with that." Soul said making Oni nod in acceptance before he continued.

"Secondly, I don't ever, EVER want to be taken to the point where I lose rational thought and become a mindless killing machine. Getting rid of fear, fine; taking away my cognitive thought process to do it would be so uncool though as I've seen what someone becomes when that happens and it ain't pretty." Soul said remembering Hercules under the Mad Enhancement.

Surprisingly, Oni nodded again before asking **"Anything else Evans?"**

"No, nothing I can think of, except that it will be awhile before I use you as I need to get back in shape, and I won't be using you when I'm with Maka." Soul said as he thought _'Who I will be telling none of this too.'_

"Alright sounds good, but I do have one question." The black suited demon asked.

"Shoot." Soul said.

"Once you get back into shape, what will we be doing?"

"Hunting." Soul answered as he made his way towards the door, leaving a grinning Oni to catch up...

* * *

Maka Albarn was up bright and early, as she was concerned about the wellbeing of her partner Soul, as he had been in a coma for three weeks following his operation by Dr. Stein.

'_I hope he's ok.'_ Maka thought to herself as she walked through the hospital doors connected to the DWMA. Walking to the reception desk she asked the nurse on duty if she could visit her weapon.

"Of course dear, you remember which room he's in right?" the kind old lady behind the desk asked.

"Yes I do thank you." Maka said before she walked off quickly heading towards the elevator to get to the fourth floor and room 480 where her partner was located.

As she neared the room, she heard grunting and fearing her partner was in pain, quickly opened the door to the strangest sight. Soul was awake, wearing just his pants and doing one handed pushups that basically had him doing a handstand one handed as sweat beaded from his brow.

"Soul?" she said completely shocked and not believing that this was her weapon.

"Huh, oh hey Maka what's up?" Soul asked with a toothy grin as he saw his Meister standing there in his doorway.

She seemed to shake herself for a moment, and then marched up to him and yelled "Just what do you think you're doing Soul Eater Evans?!" causing him to fall over.

Glaring at her from the floor, he said "Exercising Maka as I've been in a coma for three weeks which means my body is out of shape. So, I'm doing my best to get it back up to scratch as soon as possible." He said as if it should be obvious.

"Soul you just woke up from a coma, you should be resting and let Dr. Stein take a look at you before you do anything too strenuous." Maka chastised.

"Che, Maka I've just spent the last three weeks asleep, what makes you think I need more rest?" Soul asked as he started doing crunches.

"You...have a point I suppose. But you should still wait for Dr. Stein to clear you before you do anything ok, please for me?" she asked hoping he'd say yes.

"Alright fine since it's you asking." Soul said as he stopped exercising and stood up revealing the scar on his chest to her for the first time.

She winced as she remembered he took a blow that was meant for her. "Listen, soul about what happened in the Basilica-" she began only to be cut off by Soul who said "Don't worry about it ok, it's my job as your weapon to keep you as safe as possible at all times." He said a haunted look entered his eyes, before he continued "Which is why I've decided that in case this ever happens again you need to be able to defend yourself. To that end, you're going to start training with Death-Scythe to unlock your dormant weapon blood."

"What, hang on just a minute here what makes you think you can tell me I'm going to start training with my Papa to unlock abilities I may not even have?!" Maka shouted at him after his miniature speech had sunk in.

To her surprise, Souls' usually kind if bored crimson eyes hardened, and then her grabbed her and pressed her roughly against the closed door staring into her fear filled eyes. "S-soul?" she asked confused and slightly scared.

"I failed to protect you..." he spoke in a broken voice.

"Soul?" Maka said again more concerned once again for his wellbeing then her own.

"I failed to protect you-"Soul said again before he continued "Like I failed so many others so many times before. But I will not fail again, I can promise you that. However I can't always promise I'll be here Maka. There may come a day when I'm no longer around, and I'd rest easier knowing you were going to be safe no matter what happens. So please; see if you test positive for weapon blood, and if you do; learn how to use it from your dad. Do it for me, ok?" Soul asked as he let go of her and gave her a smile.

Maka was startled by Soul's speech. _'Is he afraid of dying now, and what did he mean by before?'_ she had so many questions she wanted to ask him and yet, she felt as if some things were best left undisturbed and that this was one of them. Thinking it at least couldn't hurt to see if she possessed weapon blood she told her partner "Alright I'll get the test done, though I doubt have weapon blood. If I did it likely would've manifested already." Maka told her partner as Dr. Stein walked into the room smoking a cigarette.

"Ah, I see your finally awake Soul." Stein said unsurprised to see the albino up and about.

" Dr. Stein, should you be smoking in here, this is a hospital." Maka said to her teacher.

"So Soul are you feeling ok? Have you had any headaches, nausea, or irritable bowel syndrome?" Stein asked ignoring Maka's question completely.

"No." Soul said in response to the questions.

"Alright then you're free to leave whenever you're ready." Stein replied.

"Oh, that's cool, but before we go; could you do a test on Maka?" Soul asked him.

"I'd love to, but Lord Death expressly forbade me from dissecting students or members of the faculty." Stein responded straight faced.

"Not that kinda test you bolt headed butcher! I meant a blood test, ya know like to check to see if Maka has her dad's weapon blood or not?!" Soul yelled out aggravated at his teacher.

"Oh, is that all? Well yes I can certainly do that." Stein said as he pulled what looked like a glucose meter diabetes patient's use, and told Maka to hold out her hand. She did so, and he pricked her hand with the small needle drawing a small bit of blood. Stein stared at the small screen on the device for a moment before smiling and saying "Congratulations, Maka you're pregnant and HIV positive."

"**WHAT?!"** Both Meister and Weapon yelled out in shock.

"Oh sorry, I meant to say you have weapon blood my bad." Stein said.

"You sorry son of a-"Soul began only to have his mouth covered by Maka, who thanked Dr. Stein before he left the room.

"One of these days Stein will get his, I swear it." Soul vowed as Maka let go of his face.

Maka chuckled at her Weapon's antics and held out her hand smiling while saying "C'mon, let's go home."

"Yeah just let me grab something real quick." Soul said disappearing into the bathroom and coming back out with a duffle bag, and wearing his usual sweatshirt.

"Where did you get that?" she asked pointing at the duffle.

"An old friend dropped off a few things for me." Soul replied as he made his way out of the room a curious Maka following behind him...

* * *

Stein meanwhile had made his way to the Death Room to deliver a note to Lord Death. Once he was in front of the mirror, he called "Lord Death, may I have a moment?"

The Shinigami then appeared in his mirror and said "Hey, Hiya, Howdy, what do you need Stein?"

"I have a note for you, I believe it is important." The mad scientist said holding out a piece of paper to the God, who reached through the mirror and took it. Opening it he read:

_Dear Shinigami-sama,_

_Greeting and salutations, I hope this letter finds you in good health. I'm sure you're wondering who I am and how I know who you are, but that is not important at the moment, what is important, is that Soul "Eater" Evans has reawaken memories of a past life and these memories and, the skills that go with them, will be necessary to the future of not one but many alternate worlds, as I have foreseen. So, I ask that you do not ask too many questions regarding any new changes you may see in the boy and if he makes any requests; to grant them as they can only make you better prepared for what is to come._

_Soon, Soul Eater will depart Shibusen and when he does, he hopes to leave a fully capable Maka Albarn behind him. I'm sure Dr. Franken Stein, who delivered this message to you, is itching to tell you that Maka possesses Weapon Blood just like her father. As such, ask that disgusting pig of a man if he would be willing to teach his own flesh and blood how to defend herself properly._

_I wish you good luck in the coming days,_

_Sincerely, Kaleidoscope_

"Huh...Stein is it true that Miss Albarn has proven positive for Weapon Blood?" Lord Death asked.

"Yes Lord Death but how did you know that?" Stein asked surprised.

"It was in this letter. Spirit, come over here please!" He said calling over his Weapon who looked as if he had just come in from a trip from ChupaCabara's as his tie was loose and he smelt strongly of alcohol.

"Yo, what up boss?" Spirit asked in high spirits.

Lord Death response was to Reaper Chop him twice. "The first one was for drinking when you were supposed to be on the job, the second one was to sober you up cause I have a job for you."

"What do you need boss?" Spirit asked while in pain on the floor.

"It has come to my attention that your daughter has inherited your weapon blood. Starting tomorrow you will begin training her it in its use, understood?" The Shinigami said seriously.

"Eh seriously, my darling Maka taking after her old man...I'VE NEVER BEEN MORE PROUD OF HER!" Spirit said loudly as tears of joy streamed down his face.

* * *

Maka suddenly shivered as she was about to take a drink of her tea at the small café she and Soul had stopped at for lunch.

"Everything ok, you look like you caught a chill for a minute there." Soul said.

"Yeah, it's just for some unexplainable reason I feel like Maka Chopping my Papa right now." Maka said before she took a sip of her tea.

"So, when did you find this place?" Maka asked, wondering how he knew about this quaint little place.

"I found it my first day here in Death City." Soul said listening to the jazz band play up on stage.

"Oh, it's nice I like it." Maka said feeling slightly put out that he knew about this place for so long but only just now decided to show it to her now.

"Hello Soul dearie how is everything and who is your lady friend?" Asked the sweet old lady who had taken their drink orders.

She was wearing a stained apron over dark colored clothing, thick glasses on her head, and her hair up in a bun covered by a hairnet and her soul came off as kind and welcoming yet one that didn't take kindly to troublemakers, when Maka looked at it briefly.

"Everything is great as always Granny; this is Maka Albarn my Meister. Maka this is Granny owner of "Grannies Hole in the Wall." Soul said introducing the two.

"Pleasure to meet you ma'am." Maka said kindly.

"And I you, I finally get to meet the Maka Albarn that Soul-kun tells me so much about whenever he drops in." The old woman responded with a gleam in her bespectacled eye.

"Soul talks about me, what does he say?" She asked giving her weapon a sideways glance, while he glared at the elderly woman.

"Oh just this and that darling, so have you decided what you'll be eating?" she asked whipping out her pen and a notepad.

"I'll take the usual." Soul said.

"One plate of chicken and waffles do you want JD with your meal like usual?" She asked.

"Sure, why not?" Soul said giving Granny a smile.

"Ok so that's one plate of chicken and waffles with some of Tennessee's finest on the side, and you dearie?" She asked looking at Maka.

"I'll have the catfish special please."

"Ok then one Cajun Catfish platter what two sides'? Grits, greens, potato salad, fried okra, mashed potatoes and gravy, slaw?" She asked.

"Greens and Coleslaw sounds great." Maka said.

"Coming right up, it'll be done in a few minutes kids!" Granny said with a grin as she headed toward the kitchen and started to bark out orders to the staff.

"So..." Maka began after she was sure Granny had left "You talk to Granny about me?" she said eyeing her weapon up.

"You've come up once or twice." Soul responded calmly.

"Only once or twice huh, that's funny cause it sounds like you come here regularly and you talk about me all the time." She said giving Soul a hard look.

"Sorry if it seemed that way." Soul said doing his best to dodge her questions.

"So what did you tell her about me?" she asked not beating around the bush anymore.

"Not much, just that you like to read, are really smart, and are an awesome partner, you know the usual." Soul replied.

'_That's what he always tells people when they ask about me? That's the usual? No Tiny Tits or Bookworm?'_ she thought surprised.

"Oh, well that's nice of you." She said taking a sip of tea to hide her blush.

"I don't see what's so nice about it, I'm just telling the truth afterall." Soul said before perking up and saying "Our foods here."

'_This place is great!'_ Maka thought as she took another bite of her perfectly cooked and seasoned catfish.

Soul was about to dig into his own meal when Granny returned with a bottle of Jack Daniels No.7 liquor and a shot glass.

"Thanks Granny, after what happened recently, I've needed this." Soul said pouring himself a shot and downing it in one fluid motion, while Maka stared at him in shock.

"Soul what are you doing?! You know we're not old enough to drink!" Maka said spazzing out.

"Maka chill out will you? Granny gives special permission to DWMA students in the E,A.T. class to drink in here if they want." Soul told her.

"What, Granny how could you!" Maka asked sounding shocked that the little old lady allowed this.

"Maka-chan, you kids go out on a regular basis and risk your lives, and as my dearly departed husband used to say "Old enough to kill, old enough to drink, smoke, and do things that should only happen behind a closed bedroom door."

"G-granny!" Maka stuttered out while turning scarlet.

"Hehehe, anyway I'll let you kids enjoy your meal. Gimmie a holler if you need anything else ok?" she said before she walked off.

Soul hypothetically speaking, if I asked you out would you go on a date with me?" Maka

"No probably not." Soul said without even missing a beat.

* * *

"Oh, of course what a stupid question, excuse me a second I need to use the bathroom." Maka said as she got up.

As she turned Soul could see the tears forming in her eyes. 'Sorry Maka.' He thought, right before he gripped his head in pain as someone smacked him with something hard.

Soul glanced up to find Granny glaring at him with a wooden soup spoon in hand. She waved the dangerous kitchen implement right under Souls nose threateningly before she said "Soul Eater Evans, what did you do?"

"Look Granny-"he began only to be cut off by being whacked on the head again.

"I don't want to hear excuses Soul, I want to know what you did to make one of the girls you've been pining over since you showed up here cry like that!" she snapped at him.

"She asked me hypothetically if I would ever go on a date with her, I told her no." Soul said earning himself another smack.

"Why?" was Granny's one word question towards the boy whom she considered a surrogate grandson.

"Granny, recently something happened to me, something life changing, and it helped me realize that, Maka and the others; they all deserve better than me; especially Maka. I'm going to make sure they get the best, even if it breaks their heart." Soul told her.

"You're an idiot Soul." Maka said as she sat back down.

"Maka how long have you been standing there?" Soul asked becoming nervous.

"Since Granny hit you with the wooden spoon." She said before she fixed her weapon with a serious look.

"Now it seems we have a few things to discuss Soul. First, off what did Granny mean by 'girls'?"

'_Something tells me this is gonna be one weird first date.'_ Soul thought to himself as he stared into his Meisters' eyes...

* * *

**Chapter End**

**Chap Length: 4,965 - Date Completed: 3/27/13**

* * *

**AN: Yo everybody what's up? This is Bubbajack bringing you yet another Soul Eater crossover fic. Just in case you're curious, Soul has the memories of Counter Guardian EMIYA the ARCHER from F/SN. That doesn't mean he's gonna be a total sarcastic prick with a stick up his ass though, and don't get me wrong I love Emiya but Soul will still be Soul to a point. Anyway, I've decided to try something new with this fic; and that is to only upload a chapter once the next one is finished. I'm not doing this to be an ass or anything; I would just like have an extra chap under my belt beforehand from now on just in case. Anyway that said I hope you enjoy the chapter and till next time, Stay Cool, Stay Sexy, Stay Active, and Stay Away from the Zombie Horde! Bubbajack out! Peace!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sword Resonance**

**By Bubbajack**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater or Fate/ Stay Night**

**Ch.2: Wrought Iron Sensei...**

* * *

It was the start of the school term, two weeks after Soul and Maka's "Night out" as they were calling it, and Maka was still reeling from what she'd learned. _'Who would've thought Soul could be so deep?' _Maka thought as she thought back to their conversation for what seemed to be the dozenth time...

* * *

_"Well you see Granny must be going senile, cause –"Soul was silenced not by a Maka Chop, but by Maka reaching out and grabbing his hand, putting him in a surprised silence._

_"Soul we're partners right?" Maka asked gently._

_"Yeah?" Soul responded confused about what was happening._

_"I trust you, you trust me; and that's how it's supposed to work right?" she asked again in that gentle tone._

_"Yeah." Soul responded._

_"So then trust me not to get mad when you're being honest with me. Just tell me the truth ok?" she said giving him a comforting smile._

_Soul took a deep breath and let it out before he began again "Ok I'll tell you, there are several girls in the DWMA that I have come to...grow fond of over the course of my time here. The largest of which being you yourself."_

_Maka was shocked! "Me! But whenever you were around Blair you always got a nosebleed though, and if you're so fond of me then why are you always calling me Tiny Tits and flat chest and all those other names?" She asked sounding heartbroken at the end._

_"Well the reason I always get a nosebleed around Blair is because she's always naked when she's around me. I'm still a guy Maka: put a naked woman in front of any man, and if that isn't his reaction, he's probably batting for the other team." Soul told her simply._

_"So your saying if you saw me naked you'd likely get a nosebleed then?" she asked._

_"Hell yeah." He responded making Maka feel much better about herself._

_"Ok but what about the name-calling? Those hurt you know that Soul?" Maka said looking at him with hurt filled eyes._

_"I'm sorry Maka; I thought that if I got you to hate me, I would be easier to convince myself I hadn't..." He stopped too nervous to continue._

_"Hadn't what?" she pressed, as she felt this was important._

_"I felt that if I convinced you to hate me, it would be easier to convince myself I hadn't fallen in love with you." Soul said in a single breath._

_Maka's eyes widened at the confession, "You...love...me?" she asked sounding hopeful and disbelieving at the same time._

_"Yeah I do I've probably felt that way from the moment we met love at first sight, pretty uncool huh?" he asked only to receive a response in the form of Maka leaning across the table, grabbing the back of his head, and firmly planting her lips onto his. The kiss felt amazing to Soul. It reminded him much of Maka herself, strong, passionate, and still managing to surprise him even after all this time._

_After about a minute, she detached her lips from his and still leaning over the table she said a little breathlessly "Actually...I think that is...the coolest thing you've ever said to me."_

_"Maka..." Soul began only to be silenced when she gently put her finger to his lips before she sat back down._

_"Thank you Soul." Maka said after a moment of silence._

_"For what, Maka?" He asked._

_"Being mine; first and foremost." She said smiling at him causing him look away as he blushed slightly._

_She giggled and then asked "So you said I was the girl that you had the biggest crush on, who are the others then?" she asked curious._

_"What are you gonna do to them when I tell you?" Soul asked suddenly concerned._

_"What, nothing! Nothing Soul I promise as your Meister" Maka said putting her hand over her heart._

_Soul looked at her a moment then sighed and said "Alright I guess I can tell you. Coming in a close second to you is Tsubaki as she is an incredibly kind, sweet hearted girl who, on more than one occasion has been kind enough to treat me to lunch when I forgot my wallet at home."_

_'Plus she's quiet and if what I remember from Sakura is any indication, it's always the quiet ones who are in the most pain. I need to keep an eye on her.' _

_"Tsubaki huh, I always thought her and Black Star were...you know close?" Maka asked._

_"That's what I thought and apparently Black Star and Tsubaki see each other as a kinda brother and sister or in Black Star's case a mom." Soul told her._

_"Awe how sweet." Maka cooed._

_"Yeah I know right? Anyway, after Tsubaki is Kim." Soul told her._

_"Kim? As in Kim Dahl, Kim?" She asked surprised._

_"Yep the one and the same, as for how that happened and why; let me just say that through various hijinks that I believe was caused by an outside force; I was coerced into playing piano to help raise money for the DWMA dorms, when that mysterious hole appeared in the girls bathroom wall one day." Soul told her._

_"Oh yeah I remember that, did they ever figure out what caused it?" Maka asked him._

_"Nope." He said 'Thank Death.' He thought as he didn't need anyone to know that Black Star had tricked him into peeking on the girls bathroom and that in her anger to pummel him for peeking on her, Kim knocked down the wall. That was also the first day he met the 'real' Kim Dahl. The sweet, kind innocent girl everyone knew? She was a only one facet of Kim's personality. The other half was bossy, stingy, manipulative, and ruthless; plus, she seemed sexy as hell when she was doing all those things. Yet he could tell she was lonely and he wanted to be there for her._

_"Wow Kim must have a manipulative streak in her then if she could get you to play the piano." Maka thought._

_"You have no idea." Soul muttered under his breath._

_"What was that?" Maka asked._

_"Nothing, also there is Patty." Soul said offhandedly._

_"Eh, really, but she acts so childish." Maka said with confusion._

_"True, but she just does that to make up for the childhood she couldn't have when she was a kid I think. Besides I find it endearing." Soul told her._

_"I could see how you would find it cute, anyone else?" Maka asked._

_"Just Blair." Soul told her._

_"Blair, really Soul; all she tries to do is get in your pants what do you like about her?" Maka asked sounding annoyed._

_"Well you see, there is a pretty good reason why she keeps trying to get into my pants." Soul said sheepishly._

_"Oh, and what might that be?" Maka asked acidly._

_"Apparently, her one goal in life is to have a family as she is all alone in the world, and she was hoping I could help her out in achieving that dream." Soul said as a blush crept up his face._

_"Oh? OH!" Maka said herself reddening as she understood what Soul was implying._

_"Yeah, part of me is kinda flattered she considers me father material really." Soul said._

_"Wow, I never really thought about it like that before." Maka said feeling down now about how she always thought Blair was a slut..._

* * *

'_But that and everything else changes today.'_ Maka thought with determination as she finished getting ready for class and was about to go make breakfast.

She walked into the kitchen and found two plates of food covered in shrink-wrap and a note on the table. Picking it up, she read:

_Dear Maka,_

_I decided to stretch my legs before I head to school. So, I went ahead and made breakfast for you and Blair. Enjoy!_

_Love, Soul_

'_Awe, that was sweet of him to do that.'_ Maka thought as she unwrapped on of the still warm plates.

"I can't help but wonder if it's any good though as, far as I know; Soul has never bothered to cook before. Well it's the thought that counts right?" she said to herself before she took the first bite...

* * *

Blair was woken up by the sound of Maka screaming something at the top of her lungs and, fearing something happened to her, quickly made her way to the source of the noise and found the pigtailed girl wolfing down a plate of breakfast food.

"Maka-chan, are you alright? I heard a scream." The neko said.

"I'm fine, it's just..." Maka said

"Yes?"

"Just..."

"Yeah?"

Just..."

"Spit it out Maka-chan!" Blair yelled at her.

"Soul's food...it's amazing!" She said with hearts in her eyes.

"Eh, you screamed out like that over food? Surely it couldn't be that-"Blair was silenced when Maka stuck a fork full of the food Soul left for her into her mouth.

"OH MY DEATH GOD, THIS IS AMAZING! She yelled after a moment.

"Told you." Maka said as she finished off her plate.

Blair cleaned off her plate as quickly as Maka did and began licking her hands in a very catlike manner afterwards.

"Blair?" Maka said getting her attention.

"Hmm, what is it Maka-chan?" Blair asked.

"How do you feel...about Soul?" she asked hesitantly.

"Soul-kun is the only man I would consider starting a family with, why do you ask?" Blair questioned.

"Wow that was, straight forward. Ok the reason I asked is...he told me he love me last night." Maka said looking at Blairs' face for her reaction.

"He did?" Blair said sounding surprised.

"Yeah he did, Blair I'm sorry-"But Maka was stopped by Blair who had her in a crushing hug screaming "Oh Maka-chan I'm so happy! Now you can stop being so territorial and we can both love Soul-kun together!" she said joyously.

Maka finally managed to push the catgirl off her and blushing she asked "What do you mean both love Soul together, Blair?"

"Well don't tell me you were planning to keep him all to yourself when you know I like him too! That's mean Maka-chan!" Blair said pouting slightly.

"Bl-blair! We can't _share_ Soul, that's wrong!" Maka yelled at her scandalized.

"Hmm, what's so wrong about everyone getting what they want Maka-chan?" The neko asked.

"What do you mean Blair?" The Meister asked.

"I mean you love Soul-kun, I love Soul-kun, and I'm pretty sure Soul-kun likes the both of us." Blair said pausing for dramatic effect.

'_You have no idea'_ Maka thought dryly.

"So why not share him? That way everybody wins!" she said happily.

As she thought about Blair's words she heard her Mama's voice say her favorite quote "A sound soul, dwells in a sound mind, and a sound body."

"Yet if the heart is broken, is everything else still sound?" she muttered to herself.

"What was that Maka-chan?" Blair asked.

"Oh, um nothing Blair, I had better get going to school. I don't want to be late, seeya later!" Maka called as she made her way out the door as she wondered what her weapon was up to so early in the morning...

* * *

**Hours earlier, somewhere in the USA...**

A man cloaked in a black jacket and armor made out of a strange black and silver trimmed material consisting of the chest piece, reinforced combat pants, steel plated black gloves and boots around his hands and feet, and a strange metal and black visored hawk-like helmet that concealed his face ran across the roof tops quicker than most could see. Finally he perched upon a rooftop a mile away and waited for his target to appear. He didn't have to wait long as one of the greatest Evil Humans of his time quickly stepped out of his house towards an extremely expensive looking Mustang that he looked too young to drive. The black clad man quickly nocked a corkscrew-like arrow on a black bow, took careful aim, and before he let the arrow fly he whispered "Justin Beiber, for your many heinous crimes against humanity, I sentence you to death." The "Teen Idol" never saw his end coming...

* * *

A strangely dressed man was forced to stop making his way across the rooftops of Death City when he had to avoid being snagged by a chain scythe held by one loudmouthed "assassin" by the name of Black Star.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE! I AM THE AMAZING ASSASSIN BLACK STAR AND I CHALLENGE YOU TO A DUEL!" the blue hair boy yelled out.

"**I'll pass gaki" **the figure said as he attempted to make his way around the boy only to have to dodge an oversized shuriken.

"**What the hell's your problem kid?" **the black clad figure growled at the boy.

"You, whoever you are, you obviously intend to steal my stage being dressed like that; you should know better cause NOBODIES A BIGGER STAR AROUND HERE THAN ME!" He yelled out as he caught Tsubaki who he then commanded to change back into her chain scythe mode as he lunged at the man again, only for him to sidestep and deliver a hard kick to the boys' stomach.

The man then followed up his attack by grabbing black Star by the back of his shirt collar and slamming him into the roof they were standing on. Pressing his booted foot firmly into the last Star Clan members' back; he leaned down and said **"You know, for someone descended from a clan of assassins; you kinda suck at the whole stealth thing, has anyone ever told you that?"**

This enraged Black Star enough to give him the strength to push the cloaked man off of him.

"**Well, well looks like you have some fight left in you still. Such a shame you're not bright enough to use your partner properly though. " **he commented offhandedly.

SHUT UP! I CAN USE TSUBAKI JUST FINE!" He yelled as he charged again.

"**You arrogant little fool." **The man spoke calmly as he avoided another chained sickle being thrown at him only to grab Tsubaki by her chain and remove her from Black Star's grasp entirely.

"GIVE HER BACK!" he yelled at him.

"No, as I find the way you are using her currently to be pathetic, repulsive, and an insult to the practitioners' of Kusarigama-ryu everywhere. You throw her around like she is some kind of flail or ball and chain, but she's a Kusarigama boy, and deserves to be treated as such! Now sit back and watch how it's done." the stranger said hotly, while Black Star just looked dumbfounded.

"**Don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt you, I just intend to show this gaki your full potential."** He told her gently, calming her down.

"Alright but, who are you?" Tsubaki asked via the reflection on one of her scythe blades.

"Call me Archer." The man said before he began to spin and twirl Tsubaki in ways she had only seen masters preform. She never thought she would be handled so well. Archer spun her chain around his neck launching one blade out while spinning the other end around his body to change its direction, then he pulled the chain back suddenly which if done on a person who had dodged the initial strike, would've decapitated them from behind. He then twirled the weapon from the center of its chain creating a dervish of death to anything that got within reach of the spinning blades. Finally he wrapped the chain length around his body and then spun outwards, unwinding the chain and creating a move that would most likely either kill or dismember anything it hit.

Archer then tossed Tsubaki back to the now stunned Black Star saying "That kid, is how you properly wield a Kusarigama." Before he leapt away towards the DWMA, Tsubaki who had turned back into her human form after he had left, had a rose red blush coloring her face as she looked to where Archer stood, thinking _'Who was he? His wavelength felt vaguely familiar, yet I couldn't place it.'_

"Tsubaki you ok?" Black Star asked his surrogate sister/mother figure

"I think I'm in love." She muttered out.

"EH!"

* * *

'_Well that was a huge waste of time.'_ Soul thought as he made his way toward the Academy.

"**Well look at it this way, you finally got to serve that loudmouth some humble pie, plus that makes what? The sixth Evil Human already that you've taken out with your abilities?" **Oni told Soul as he finally stopped using his reinforcement magecraft in an alleyway off the main street.

"True, Black Star needed a wakeup call before he got himself and Tsubaki seriously hurt, and I did the whole world a favor offing One Direction and Beiber." Soul said just before he was covered in a nimbus of Black Blood, and when it cleared, it showed Soul in the attire he usually wore in the Black Room.

"**You ready for this Soul?"** Oni asked.

'_I'd better be, cause if I'm not, they are all gonna get themselves killed.' _Soul thought back as he made his way into the DWMA...

* * *

The EAT class was noisy as usual as people chatted with each other waiting for Dr. Stein to arrive and then they would continue after he got here, as there was nothing any of them could learn from constant dissections of animals.

Suddenly the door opened to reveal Stein being dragged in chains by Sid.

"Alright, kids listen up, it has recently come to Lord Death's attention that you aren't learning anything from Stein here so he found someone to teach you proper combat techniques."

"It's not my Papa is it Sid?" Maka asked filled with dread.

Sid chuckled and responded "No Maka, your father is not teaching the class."

"Thank Death." She said.

"No, this is your new teacher. You can come in now." Sid called into the hallway.

Everyone looked at the door expectantly and they were all put into shock when none other than Soul Eater Evans walked through the door wearing a pinstriped suit red undershirt, black tie, and dress shoes.

"Thanks Sid, you can take Stein to his punishment now." Soul said

"SID! WHAT THE HECK IS THIS? SOUL CAN'T TEACH THE CLASS, HE'S ONE OF THE WORST STUDENTS HERE!" Black Star yelled out causing Soul to seethe.

"Ask Soul." Was the zombies' only answer as he made way out of the classroom with his captive in tow.

"Is this some kind of joke?" Kid asked, only for both him and Black Star to receive flying books to the face, curtsy of an annoyed Maka who said "If Lord Death wanted Soul to teach the class then we should trust in his decision."

"Thank you Maka." Soul replied kindly sending her a smile.

"Ok, teacher what are you gonna be teaching us? How to perfectly fail exams?" Ox asked with a chuckle.

"No Ox, I'm going to be teaching you very important lessons most of which will not take place in this classroom. Everyone, get up and follow me please." Soul said making his way out of the classroom.

He and the class stopped upon the steps of the DWMA. Soul was silent for a moment before he said quietly "Do you see all those building down there, with all those people living there lives?"

"Yeah we pass them on the way here every day what's the point?" Black Star asked.

"The point; Black Star is that those people down there, they wouldn't be able to live their lives if it weren't for people like us. People who are willing to fight on the frontlines every day, fighting to make this world just a little bit safer for everyone in it. Whenever you guys kill a wannabe Kishin you're not just collecting a Kishin Egg or becoming one step closer to a Death Scythe, by killing one Evil Human you are possibly killing one and saving a thousand more in the process. So take a good long hard look at the peace you help maintain every day and never forget this..."

"Soul..." Maka said moved by his speech so too where the others as they stared down upon the peace they helped maintain.

"**...Starting right now, your all my bitches." **Soul said in a demonic sounding tome of voice.

"EHH!" Everyone said at the same time.

"Starting today, right now, from 0700 till 1700 every day, you all belong to me in in body, mind, and soul. Welcome to the bootcamp from hell maggots!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A MAGGOT?! I AM THE MAN WHO WILL SURPASS GOD!" Black Star yelled defiantly.

Soul immediately got into his face and yelled "DID I AS YOU COULD TALK YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT?!"

When he received no answer, he yelled again in a drill sergeant's tone "ANSWER ME YOU LITTLE SHITLICK, DID I SAY YOU COULD SPEAK?!"

"NO!" Black Star said.

"NO WHAT YOU PATHETIC LTTLE LOUDMOUTH?" Soul yelled at him.

"NO SIR!" Black Star yelled coming to attention.

That's more like it, now some of you seem to think that going out there and killing wannabe Kishin is some kind of game well guess what? It is serious business and I am going to whip your sorry excuses for human life into shape even if it kills you. Put those on." He said pointing to the pile of backpacks sitting next to the wall.

Everyone hurriedly obeyed and grabbed a backpack or tried too, as Kilik found out first hand those things were extremely heavy.

"Geez Soul what do you have in here rocks?" He joked.

"No weights." He responded with an evil grin

"What, why?" Maka asked her weapon turned teacher.

"Endurance training, inside each of these backpacks, is five hundred pounds of weight except in fire and thunders case which is cut in half. Now you all will be running one full lap around Death City with these on and you have one hour to complete the run. Those who fail to do so will suffer the consequences." Soul said.

"Oh, and what might those "consequences" be?" Jacqueline asked in a sarcasm heavy voice.

For the guys if you fail, then tomorrow when we run you will be doing so in a dress, for the ladies I've got some lovely cosplay outfits you can wear if you don't succeed." He said pulling out a hideous vomit green dress with blue lace and what appeared to be a catgirl outfit consisting of a furred bikini and thong with a tail attached and a set of cat ears.

"You...you wouldn't" Kim said as her face and all the other girls turned a cherry red.

"I would and I will to anyone who doesn't finish within the hour... It's already 7:05 by the way." Soul said looking at his watch.

This caused a mass exodus from the DWMA's steps as the EAT class ran as fast as they humanly could around Death City. All except one Maka Albarn that is, as she just stared at her weapon in amazement.

"You had better get going unless you want to be wearing some kinky cosplay outfit tomorrow, and as much as I'd like to see you in one, I'd rather it be in the privacy of my bedroom rather than for the whole city to see." He told her as he watched the dust cloud the others made dissipate.

"S-soul now is not the time or the place to act like that!" Maka said as she turned scarlet. "By the way where did you get those costumes from?" Maka asked as she started her way down the stairs.

"I have my ways..." Soul said before she ran off...

* * *

At ChupaCabara's a certain catgirl sneezed. _'Someone must be talking about me, I hope it's Soul-kun!'_ she thought before she got back to entertain the clubs regular, Spirit.

* * *

By eight 'o' clock everyone except Black Star, Tsubaki, Kidd, Patty and Liz had returned from the run covered in sweat and panting. Not five minutes later, the others showed up gasping for breath.

"Please tell me we made it in time?!" Liz begged.

"If I did that I would be lying Liz." Soul said grinning sadistically.

"NOOO!" Kidd said falling to his knees and gripping his head in despair.

"I'm trash; I'm going to be asymmetrical trash..." Kidd said moaning his future as Liz joined him for once.

"To those of you that made it within the time limit, congratulations' you won't be forced into hideous outfits tomorrow. Ok back inside everyone, it's time for the next lesson." Soul said escorting them back indoors.

Once they were all back in the classroom, "Ok now that the warm-up is over the real torture- I mean teaching can begin." Soul said clapping his hands together afterwards.

'_That was a warm up?!'_ most of the students thought in shock. Maka, though breathing hard when she got back, honestly enjoyed the challenge Soul gave them and thought the punishment was amusing to say the least.

"I need Kilik, Kidd, Fire, Thunder, Liz, and Patty to come down here please." He said.

They did as they were told and, once they were assembled in front of him Soul looked them over for a minute before explaining the exercise.

"Ok now what's going to happen is Kidd and Kilik are going to switch weapon partners and then fight, same things gonna happen with anyone else I call down here alright?" Soul asked.

"Umm Soul-sensei?" Kim asked raising her hand.

"Yes Kim?" He said nodding in her direction.

"Why are you having us switch partners if you want us to fight each other?" She asked.

"Does anyone know what the qualifications for a three star Meister is?" Soul asked before nodding towards Maka who answered "A three star Meister is one of exceptional talent, skill, and experience. They usually have the ability to use more than one weapon partner and possess extremely strong soul wavelengths."

"Exactly Maka that is the point of this exercise, to enable you to learn to harmonize with more than just one weapon, just like any three-star Meister would be capable of doing. By the time I'm done with all of you, you'll hopefully be able to use each other with little to no difficulty and the lot of you will be two-star Meisters at the very least. Now then, begin!"...

* * *

And that is how Souls first morning went as a DWMA instructor. Kilik won against Kid as he shot a button off of his uniform making it asymmetrical, Tsubaki and Kim beat Black Star and Jacqueline; as the two refused to stop bickering with each other, and Ox used Soul himself against Harvard and Maka which ended in a draw.

"Ok everybody after lunch I'll be working with the Weapons in the group while Sid spars with the Meisters in hand to hand combat alright?" To which everyone nodded "Class dismissed." Soul said excusing his students.

Soul then sat back in his chair and let out a relived sigh.

"Tough job?"

Soul opened his eyes to see Maka smiling at him sweetly standing in front of his desk.

"Yeah, you could say that really rewarding though." He said with a smirk.

"I'll bet, I mean it's not every day you can threaten to put people in crazy outfits' right?" She asked.

"Yeah, I think I'm gonna enjoy tomorrow." Soul said as he took a large lunchbox from underneath his desk.

"Which part; seeing Tsubaki and Patty in extremely provocative clothing, or humiliating Black Star and Kidd by making them wear dresses?" Maka asked.

"Can't it be both?" Soul asked her receiving a playful slap on the arm in response.

"Wanna have lunch with me?" Soul offered.

"If it's as good breakfast was then yes! Thanks for doing that by the way." She said before she gave him a peck on the cheek. "It was very sweet of you."

"N-no problem, anyway here's lunch." Soul said taking the top off of his lunchbox to reveal several sandwiches and two bottles of Snapple and a couple of apples.

"Expecting company?" Maka asked looking at the spread.

"Just you Maka." Soul told her before he bit into a sandwich.

Maka just shook her head and grinned as she took a sandwich before she asked "Soul what am I to you exactly?"

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well, you told me you love and I love you too, but I'm not quite sure where I stand with you at the moment. You like, Tsubaki, Patty, Kim and Blair and with all these other girls how do I know..." She trailed off.

"Maka, Maka look at me." Soul said forcing his meister to look him in the eyes before he continued "You want to know what you are to me?" When she nodded he said "You are my first."

"Huh, Soul you and I never-"Maka began beet red, only to be cut off by soul waving his hand around "I didn't mean that kind of first, I meant you are the first person to accept me, to believe in me, and to make me think that I could do more, become more. Without you, I don't think I could keep doing what we do Maka. You are my first and best friend and the most amazing meister anyone could ask for..."

"I sense a "but" coming." Maka said.

Soul chuckled though there was no humor in his voice "I love you I've always loved you first among the girls, and I always will; but I still don't think I deserve you. Not when you could do so much better than settling for me-"

SLAP!

The sound of Maka's hand connecting with Soul's cheek echoed across the room.

"Maka?" Soul asked bewildered.

Shut up Soul just shut up! Do you have any idea how much I need you, how much I depend on you, how much I love you?!" She yelled at him.

"I-"he began only to be cut off by Maka saying "I told you to shut up! You think you don't deserve me or anyone else? Well you're wrong! You helped me trust again Soul; you made me think that maybe all men aren't like my Papa... So please, please don't tell me I'd be settling for you, when in fact it's you who is settling for me." She said as she stood there and started to cry.

"Bullshit!" Soul said standing up abruptly from his chair and grabbing Maka's shoulders. That is complete and utter bullshit Maka! You are a strong, courageous, caring girl. You don't take shit from anyone, plus you can cook, heck any guy would be lucky to have you" Soul told her fiercely as he shook her slightly.

"I don't want any guy I want you, Soul Eater Evans, and I want to know why you think you don't deserve me or anyone else." Maka said burying her head into his chest.

"I-it's complicated." Soul said.

"Then uncomplicate it for me Soul." Maka said pulling herself away from him and crossing her arms in front of her chest waiting for her weapon to explain his thoughts.

Soul took a deep breath "Yesterday, before I woke up I jogged some old memories of mine and now I feel like I need to leave and try and make things right. So, when I feel you're all as prepared as I can make you, I'll be leaving. I'll be leaving the DWMA and I may not be coming back." Soul told Maka quietly, trying to break the news to her gently.

Maka's eyes widened "What, where will you be going, can I come with you, maybe I can help?" Maka asked in rapid fire.

Soul held up his hand silencing her before saying "No Maka you can't come with me, this place where I'm going, I have to go alone and you wouldn't be able to follow me even if you wanted to." He told her solemnly.

"This promise is it really that important?" She asked receiving a nod in confirmation; she then said "Does it also have to do with why you don't think you deserve anyone?" she received another, more hesitant nod this time before she sighed and asked sadly "I see when do you plan on leaving?"

"Whenever I feel that all of you are all strong enough, but it probably won't be for a few months yet." Soul told her.

They ate the rest of their lunch in an uncomfortable silence...

* * *

**Chapter End**

**Chapter length 5,456 – Date completed: 3/29/13**

* * *

**AN: Yo what up people? This is Bubbajack here with chapter two of Sword Resonance. I'm a little disappointed in the Review count compared to the Faves and Alert count. Only 4 reviews meanwhile I get 23 Faves and 18 Alerts? I think we can do a little bit better than that don't you all, especially since I'm deciding to upload this next chapter on my birthday (I'm 22 today) of all days? Anyway, till next time, Stay Cool, Stay Sexy, Stay Active (Take that how you will) and stay away from the Zombie horde! Bubbajack out! Peace!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sword Resonance**

**By Bubbajack**

**Disclaimer: I don't own either Soul Eater or FSN**

* * *

**Ch.3: Goodbye Nevada, Hello Fuyuki...**

And so, over the weeks a pattern developed Soul would make the students run and those who didn't make it back in time were forced into embarrassing clothing next time. The first time this happened, the guys nearly all passed out from a nosebleed when Tsubaki was forced to wear a Japanese school girls swimsuit and then ended up laughing hysterically when they saw Black Star dressed like Alice, from Alice in Wonderland. But then Kidd showed up done up as Dorothy from Wizard of Oz with ruby slippers and all, Liz as a skimpy themed Tin man, and Patty in a furred lion themed bikini with a mane around her throat. Everyone didn't know whether to laugh so hard and forgot to breath and passed out, or pass out from a nose bleed at that point.

Only Soul reminding them they needed to get moving or they would be the ones being laughed at next got them up and running, or in Kid and Liz's case skipping while singing "We're off to see the Wizard" at the request of Patty.

Every other day Soul would have them do workouts instead of just run but there would still be a time limit which means the "Penalty Game" as the students had come to call it, was still in effect.

Maka had been in the Weapons group since the first day. So after lunch, and slowly but surely with help from her Papa who was on loan from lord Death during this time every day, learning to harness her abilities passed down to her. She and Soul had never been closer since he told her he was leaving. At first it there was this strained tension around the two of them, Maka knowing he was going away and might not be coming back, and Soul knowing he had to leave and might not make it back. It only took one week of awkward silence, and then Soul couldn't take it anymore...

**(Flashback)**

_Soul had had enough. Ever since he told her he was leaving they had walked on eggshells around each other. _

_Well enough is enough" Soul said to himself as he pounded on Maka's bedroom door three times before letting himself in and going on a rant. "Maka you need to quit worrying about me so much, it's not cool. I can't promise I'm gonna live through what I'm going to be getting myself into, but then again I could drop dead right now from an aneurism. But just worrying about it isn't doing anyone any good!"_

"_S-soul?" said an embarrassed Maka. _

_When he finally opened his eyes and looked at her, her realized she was in nothing but a black lacy bra and matching panties staring at him red-faced in embarrassment. Naturally, Soul being Soul he did the only thing he could do upon seeing a woman almost naked...he got a nosebleed that sent him rocketing out of his meisters room._

"_Soul are you alright?" Maka asked concerned as she rushed to his side._

"_Yeah I'm fine also told you so." He said wiping the blood from his face._

"_Told me so, what are you talking about?" Maka asked._

"_I told you if I ever saw you naked I'd get a nosebleed." Soul told her grinning._

"_Y-you P-pervert!" she stuttered out before continuing "But anyway did you mean what you said in there?" She asked._

"_Every word, cool men don't lie." Soul said standing up._

"_Soul would you...like to go on a date with me today?" Maka asked._

"_I uhh sure that sounds cool Maka but you do know I'm gonna leave eventually right?" he said not wanting her to get too attached to him in case he didn't make it back._

"_I know, but while you're still here, let's make some memories ok?" She asked with a smile._

"_Alright why the hell not, but if we're going out today you might wanna put some more clothes on. I'm pretty sure that all restaurants have a No, No Shoes, No Pants No Service Policy." Soul told her._

"_Huh?" Maka said before she felt a chill and suddenly realized she was standing in front of the boy she liked in nothing but her bra and panties._

_Her face turning beet red, she quickly dashed into her room slamming the door behind her while Soul cackled from the other side of the door._

_After Maka came out her room finally fully dressed in a green sundress and wide brimmed straw hat and beige sandals but still red-face she didn't see Soul in the hall, she breathed a sigh of relief. 'I can't believe Soul saw me like that! That was so embarrassing!' she thought._

"_You and Soul-kun seem to be getting along nicely." Blair's voice said causing Maka to jump a bit._

"_Blair you scared me!" Maka chastised the Bakeneko who was in her cat form._

"_Sorry Maka-chan were you keeping an eye out for someone else, Soul perhaps?" she asked letting a knowing grin sound in her voice._

"_You saw everything didn't you?" Maka deadpanned._

"_I did and it was the most adorable thing ever!" Blair cooed happily._

_Maka just shook her head and made her way out to the kitchen to find her partner preparing breakfast._

"_You don't have to do that you know, I can cook sometimes too." Maka said as after Soul's first day of classes, Soul had seemingly taken over the cooking duties around the house._

"_Its fine I don't mind really." Soul told her waving off her concerns._

"_But it bothers me that you are not only teaching class but also cooking all the meals at home now. You need to let me help out a little bit Soul. We're partners afterall right?" she asked him with her hands on her hips and a worried look etched on her face._

"_Alright, alright, I get. You come here and I'll show what to do." Soul told her beckoning her forward as she smiled happily._

_And so, that was how Maka and Souls relationship got started. He showed her recipes he liked to cook, then soul would take her to the mall where they listened to music together and Maka found a few musicians she liked such as Adele, Bruno Mars, Journey, and Bon Jovi. She even helped him fix his bike on occasion. The two had never been closer as friends, and secretly Maka had come to fall even deeper in love with her weapon, but knowing the futility of telling him such a thing, she said nothing..._

**(Flashback End)**

It had been four months since Soul had become their teacher. In that time everyone had improved in leaps and bounds and soul couldn't be any more proud of his friends turned students. They were all now the best of the best and he prayed Death have mercy on any Kishin they came across cause they certainly wouldn't.

"Well you guys I have to say it's been fun, for me that is." Soul said chuckling before getting serious once more "I can honestly say I'm proud of each and every one of you as you have all exceeded my expectations when I started teaching the lot of you. To be honest when I took this job, I thought I would've quit within the first week but, thankfully none of you bothered to read the school guidelines or else you'd know that it is not within my power as a teacher to make you wear ridicules outfits. Anyway here is Lord Death with an announcement for you all." Soul said as he ignored the hate filled glares that were being sent his way by the male half of the student body.

"Hey Hiya and Thank you Soul-kun for not only providing us with the most powerful group of kids I've seen in years, but months' worth of entertainment to boot, by the way do you still have pictures of Ox in that Little Bo Peep outfit and Harvar as a sheep? I want to send a copy to their parents, they look so cute afterall."

"Father now is not the time for that." Kidd said with a sigh.

"Right, sorry son I'll just ask Soul about them later. Now it is my pleasure to announce to everyone in this room that you are now two-star meisters' as well as part of an elite group which will be called Spartoi. Congratulations everyone you've earned it!" Lord Death said stepping back and giving Soul the floor again.

"No problem Lord Death, it was my pleasure really and I'm sure I have more pictures somewhere. Now, Attention!" Soul suddenly barked making all the students rise at once.

"Maka Albarn, step forward." He called.

Maka did as told and stopped just in front of her teacher/weapon/ boyfriend.

"Sir!" she said giving a salute.

"At ease Maka and how many times do I have to tell you to call me Soul? I hate formalities you know that." He said with a frown.

"I know, but there is a time and a place for everything, like it or not." Maka told her former weapon turned teacher.

Soul just sighed as if resigned, and then smiled warmly and opening a case on his desk he pulled out a patch which had a black background. Embossed in silver thread on it was a symbol made out of blades three formed a circle and three more with curving snake-like blades in the center. He presented it to Maka saying "Maka Albarn you will hereby be known by the callsign Uriel. You are now the official leader of the spec-ops group known as Spartoi." He told her with pride.

"Thank you Soul." She said kindly accepting the patch before walking back to the end of the line.

"Hey guys, do things seem warm and fuzzy between Soul and Maka recently?" Jacqueline whispered.

"Yeah now that you mention it, I they seem to be getting along better than usual these days, ever since Soul's second week of class started. I wonder what's going on between them." Kim whispered back to her main weapon.

"Nothing you two need to worry about." Soul called out to the whispering pair making them flinch in surprise.

"HAHA BUSTED! Black Star yelled out.

Soul's eye twitched, then he marched up to Black Star and yelled "PRIVATE BlACK STAR DID I SAY YOU COULD SPEAK?!"

"No sir." Black Star said unable to keep a grin off his face.

"IS THERE SOMETHING FUNNY PRIVATE BLACK STAR?!" Soul asked.

"NO SIR!" Black Star responded as he smirked wider.

"THEN WHY ARE YOU SMILING BOY? AM I FUNNY? DO I AMUSE YOU?" Soul barked.

"No sir" Black Star said smiling wider still.

"Then stop smirking like a dumbass any fucking time, sweetheart!" Soul yelled at him.

"Sir, I'm trying, sir." Black Star said but was unable to stop.

"Private Black Star, I'm gonna give you three seconds; exactly three-fucking-seconds to wipe that stupid looking grin off your face or I will gouge out your eyeballs and skull-fuck you! ONE! TWO! THREE!" Soul said.

"Sir, I can't help it, sir."

"Bullshit! Get on your knees scumbag!" Soul ordered.

Black Star does as he's told and drops to his knees.

"Now choke yourself." Soul told him.

Black Star wraps his own hands around his throat and begins to suffocate himself.

"Goddamn it, with MY hand, you numb-nuts masochist!" Soul told him as he had his hand placed out.

As Black Star reached for it Soul said" Don't pull my fucking hand over there! I said choke yourself; now lean forward and choke yourself!"

Black Star does so willingly cutting off his air flow to his windpipe.

"Are you through grinning?" Soul asked.

Gagging Black Star responds "Sir, yes, sir."

"Bullshit, I can't hear you!" Soul said in response.

Sir, yes, sir. Black Star tried again.

"Bullshit, I STILL can't hear you! Sound off like you've got a pair!" Soul shouted.

"SIR, YES, SIR!" Black Star yelled out. Nodding Soul said "That's enough! Get on your feet. Hades, you had best square your ass away and start shitting me Tiffany cufflinks or I will definitely fuck you up!" Soul told him before he tossed him a patch that had the same symbol as Maka's just in a bronze color.

"Sir, yes, sir." Black Star said saluting.

* * *

The rest of the ceremony went without incident and everyone else received their patches and callsigns. Tsubaki was Blooming Cerebus, Death the Kidd was Son, Liz was Holy and Patty was Ghost, Kilik was Gaia, Thunder was Typhon, Fire was Echidna, Kim was to be called Karna and Jacqueline was named Brahma, while Ox was Lugh, and Harvar was Gorias.

Soul then reached in and handed the second to final patch to Lord Death its symbol was in gold unlike the others. Before he pinned it to the Shinigami's chest he said "Sir, it's been an honor and a privilege, I hope you can accept this and the title that comes with it."

"Of course of course Soul-kun; thank you." The elder Death God said admiring his new bauble.

"No problem your codename by the way is Father by the way." Soul told him stepping back.

"Hahaha, I saw what you did there." The Death God said with a chuckle.

Soul just grinned in response and pinned his own patch, this one crimson red onto his own outfit. Then he turned to the others and said "It is with great honor and privilege that I announce the Spec-Ops group Spartoi ready for deployment! Congratulations maggots' you all passed!" Soul told them grinning proudly at them all.

"YEAH WE DID IT YAHOO!" Black Star yelled out jumping up while throwing his fist in the air happily causing Soul to rub his temples as if he felt a headache coming on as the rest of the group cheered happily about their success.

Suddenly a loud _'CRACK'_ rent the air like the sound of glass breaking, then the strangest phenomenon occurred the air in front of Soul seemed to fracture as if someone took a baseball bat to a windowpane then it spiraled in on itself creating a vortex of black energy.

This caused Soul to say under his breath "Not cool, Uncle Zel. You're too early."

* * *

Then of the spiraling void stepped a man. He was rather imposing in Maka's opinion. He was old; he appeared to be in his late sixties or early seventies yet he stood tall straight-backed and proud at six feet wearing a finely tailored black suit white gloves and a cape along with a cane in his hand. Yet besides having grey hair and beard and some creases on his face, he showed no real signs of age as he seemed fit, and his eyes had a deep depth of intelligence to them, and he had an amused grin on his face as he glanced at he faces of everyone present. But also he gave off this air of power it was as if he was a predator sizing up a room full of newly acquired prey.

'_Who is this guy?'_ Maka thought to herself as she prepared to attack him he made one hostile move and she saw the others doing the same out of the corner of her eye.

The sudden tense silence was broken by an annoyed Soul who said "Oi, Uncle Zel! Your too early old man, and what's with treating everyone to the intimidation tactic?"

This caused the old man to turn his gaze to Soul before his eyes crinkled in amusement and he threw his head back and laughed uproariously before saying "Sorry my boy, but I couldn't help but want to put the training you put them through to the test, and I have to say you did a good job. The moment your little troop saw me; they immediately tensed and prepared to attack if I made a hostile gesture. I thought for sure they would freeze up in fear like most do upon meeting me." Zelretch commented offhandedly.

"Did they really?" Soul said looking back and seeing his "grunts" as he called them tensed and ready for a fight.

This brought a smile to his face, Even though he knew they would stand no chance against the Dead Apostle Ancestor he was proud that instead of freezing up in fear they prepared to fight for their lives.

"At ease soldiers this is no hostile, just a meddlesome old man who enjoys his pranks." Soul told them causing them to relax.

* * *

"So this is your Uncle, Soul?" Maka asked coming to beside and smiling at Zelretch warmly.

"Yeah of a sort he's more a friend of the family that I consider an uncle than an actual blood relation, everyone, say hello to my 'uncle' Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg. Uncle Zel, these are my grunts don't break them please." Soul asked in a way that almost sounded like a plea.

"HAHAHA, not to worry my boy, I have no intention of breaking your toys...unless of course the act of breaking them would amuse me-" Seeing the annoyed look on the young albino's face he said "I'm kidding, I'm kidding. Anyway why don't you introduce me to your little friends?" Zelretch asked nodding towards Maka.

"Hello sir I'm Maka Albarn it's a pleasure to meet you." Maka said extending her hand.

The Wizard Marshall raised an amused eyebrow in response and said "So this is the infamous Maka Albarn I've been hearing so much about? It's a pleasure to finally meet you young lady Soul has told me so much about you." He said before taking her hand and kissing the back.

"Everything was good I hope?" Maka asked.

"Of course, I wouldn't expect my nephew to speak badly about his girlfriend." Zelretch said loudly causing Soul to facepalm.

"GIRLFRIEND?" Everyone else yelled out in shock.

Suddenly Maka was swarmed by Liz, Patty, Jacqueline, Kim, and even Tsubaki who slowly made her way over.

"So you and Soul are dating now huh? How long has this been going on?" Liz asked with a grin plastered on her face.

"Maka and Soul, sittin in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G." Patti said in a singsong voice before hugging Maka and saying childishly "I'm so happy for you!"

"But guys I'm not." Maka was cut off by Jacqueline saying "Wait to go Maka you bagged our teacher, I didn't think you had it in you to do something against the rules." And giving her thumbs up.

"So am I. At first I thought Soul was a useless guy with no motivation at all except when it came to peeping on girls, but over the past few months he's proven me wrong. I'm actually a tad jealous! You'd better be careful Maka or I might try and take him from you." Kim joked though if Maka or anyone else looked into her eyes, they would've seen a different story behind her words.

"I'm happy for you too Maka, congratulations." Tsubaki quietly chimed in.

"BUT WERE NOT DATING!" Maka yelled out. Before she said in a quieter voice "At least we're not in an official relationship. Right, Soul?" Maka asked turning to her former weapon to resolve the issue.

'_Women are like piranha on flesh when it comes to relationship gossip.'_ Soul thought noting how quickly Maka was surrounded.

He then cleared his throat and said "Yeah me and Maka aren't a couple guys."

"WHAT, BUT THE OLD GUY JUST SAID MAKA WAS YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" Black Star yelled out.

"Use your inside voice Black Star." Tsubaki reminded him gently.

"Right, right sorry. Well anyway what gives man?" The blue-haired assassin asked.

"Simple, the old man is confused. I said to him if I didn't have to leave soon I would've asked Maka to be my girlfriend." Soul clarified.

"You would have?" Maka asked happily.

"Yeah." Soul told her.

"Leave soon? Where are you planning on going Soul?" Kidd asked.

'_Shit!'_ Soul thought accidently letting it slip that he was leaving somewhere before saying "It's not something you need to worry about Kidd."

"They deserve to know Soul." Maka told her weapon seriously.

"No they don't Maka the only thing they need to worry about is hunting Kishin, not me and my whereabouts." Soul told her firmly.

"I disagree." She said before she marched up to Lord Death and coming to attention said "As the official commanding officer of the Spartoi Special Operations group I have a request for our first mission sir."

"Oh and what might that be Maka-chan?" Lord Death asked curiously.

* * *

"I request that we follow one Soul "Eater" Evans into as of yet unknown danger and do our damnedest to make sure he comes back home in one piece, sir." Maka requested.

I, see and your thoughts on this Soul-kun?" the Death God asked.

"Absolutely no chance in hell Lord Death, I trained these kids to fight Kishin not Heroic Spirits in the form of Servants! They would be butchered in an instant if I let them come with me into the battles I'm going to face, and I won't allow it!" Soul said fiercely.

"I see, well then I'm afraid your mission request is denied Maka-chan." Lord Death said to her.

"But, why is that sir?" Maka asked confused as to what Soul said that so rapidly made up her superiors mind.

"The reason being Soul-kun is going to participate in the Holy Grail War, ne Soul-kun?" the Shinigami asked in all seriousness.

"Yeah, that's right." Soul responded.

"I figured as much. Try to come back alive ok?" he asked.

"I'll try Lord Death but you know Holy Grail Wars they can be pretty cutthroat." Soul said.

"Mmhm that's true." The Death God mused.

"Excuse me but could someone please explain what is going on? Kidd asked.

"To put it simply Kidd-kun, Soul is leaving to enter a battle royal where the Mages summon heroes from legend to fight by their side to the death. The last pair standing are the winners and get their wish granted. However considering the prize most of the other contestants are willing and able to kill for it, hence why I asked Soul-kun to come back alive if at all possible." The Death God calmly explained.

"What?! Well why doesn't he just choose not to compete?" Maka asked.

"I'm not leaving to enter as a contestant Maka; I'm leaving to put an end to the War once and for all." Soul said with steel in his voice.

"Soul I-are you sure about this?" Maka asked.

"Yeah I'm sure, but don't worry. I've got some old friends I can ask to gimmie a hand if it comes right down to it, right Old Man." Soul said looking at the user of the Second Magic sinisterly.

"Huh, what are you...Oh shit; don't tell me you remember '_**that day'**_ do you?" Zelretch asked.

Soul just nodded still smiling evilly.

* * *

"Heh...heha...HAHAHAHAHAHA! I never would've imagined that giving you those memories would've reminded you of that particular day boy! This is going to be fun indeed!" Zelretch proclaimed excitedly.

"Wait a moment. Why exactly can't we come with you? You never clarified." Kidd pointed out.

"Yeah if we went with you, the chances of you putting this war game to an end should drastically increase." Ox said.

"You guys don't get it, statistically even the weakest Servant is ten times stronger and faster than any human, you wouldn't stand a chance against any of them. This is why you can't come with me Maka." Soul said.

"Oh and you are strong enough to fight toe to toe with legendary heroes?" Maka snapped at him becoming angry over the fact that she couldn't do anything.

"Yeah, yeah I can. Well I'm almost ready to go the only thing I need to do is introduce the person who will be in charge of radio support and information while you guys are out in the field." Soul said changing the subject.

Just then there was a knock on the door and Soul called "Come in."

The door opened and in walked Blair of all people carrying a briefcase and wearing a dark purple formfitting business suit that cut off around her thighs those secretaries are often seen wearing with matching high heeled shoes and a pair of rectangular glasses on her face. She didn't bother to wear her hat and left her ears out and had her hair framing her face. In short, she had everything covered and looked professional but left nothing to the imagination, typical Blair for you.

Soul let out a whistle before saying "Damn Blair when I told you to dress appropriately I didn't actually think you'd do it...or if you did that you'd go this far. That outfit looks damn good on you too." Soul complimented.

"Why thank you Soul-kun. Anyway, Logistics and Tactical Information Handler for the Spec-Ops group known as Spartoi reporting for duty sir!" She said giving a playful salute.

"At ease Hyperion, you will begin your post as of 800 hours tomorrow understood?" he said.

"Yes sir." She said giving Soul a saucy wink.

* * *

"Anyway, I've got everything but my bike out front old man just let me grab that and we can-You just teleported my bike into the classroom didn't you?" Soul deadpanned when he heard a loud crash behind him.

"Whoops, my bad kiddo- "Was the Wizard Marshalls less than elegant response. "Don't worry though I can fix it. I just need to do this and then this and...THERE!" Zelretch said before Soul turned around and saw **a** bike but it certainly wasn't **his** bike.

In front of him was an all-black MTT Turbine Superbike Y2K, powered by a Rolls Royce Allison gas turbine engine to provide over 300 horsepower and 425ft/lbs. of torque, and capable of reaching a max speed of 227mph, it is the fastest legal bike in the world.

"Uncle Zel...this may be your best fuck up ever." Soul said as he got closer and examined the bike it was bulkier than the usual crotch-rocket but with the engine it was hulling around he wasn't surprised.

"Well I figured you were due for an upgrade kid. Now finished getting dressed and say goodbyes...and kid, you shouldn't leave anything unsaid just in case." Zelretch said as he walked a ways away from the group and opened up another portal.

"Finished getting dressed huh? Heh, figures you'd know about that nosy old man." Soul said before he turned to his grunts...his friends.

"Well guys this is it huh?" Soul said casually.

"Dude you're gonna come back right?" Black Star asked seriously.

"I'll try man I really will." Soul promised him.

"AS YOUR GOD I DEMAND YOU DO EVERYTHING IN YOUR POWER TO COME BACK ALIVE, UNDERSTOOD?" Black Star yelled out.

"Yeah I hear and obey O' Lord." Soul said mockingly.

Soul, what would you say your percentage is for survival?" Ox asked for which he was slapped in the arm by Kim.

"At best, I'd give myself a forty-two percent chance of coming out of this alive." Soul stated calmly.

"Eh, that's it, a measly forty-two percent?!" Maka said becoming frantic.

"Yeah there's just too much I can't account for, too many unknown variables for me to be able to give you a higher number." Soul said.

"So chances are, this will be our last meeting." Ox said getting another punch in arm from stating the obvious.

"Yep, seems that way huh?" Soul said calmly.

"How...how can you be so calm when you as good as told us you are walking into certain death?" Tsubaki asked.

"Well that's simple Camilla-"Soul began before a nimbus of blood burst from his back and covered his body. When it cleared, Tsubaki's breath caught as she stood face to face with the same man who had stolen her heart all those months back. The man she couldn't find a trace of stood in front of her now in the exact same pitch black and silver ensemble. The man that was Soul Eater Evans in disguise the entire time had been hiding right under her nose.

* * *

"It's you..." She breathed out.

"**It's me; and to answer your question, I'm so calm because I have several reasons to make it out of this war alive."** He said before his helmet melted back into his armor revealing a grinning Soul.

"Oh, and what would those reason be?" Maka asked she was surprised by her weapons sudden almost Power Ranger-like transformation but she wanted, no she felt she **needed **to know what his reasons were.

Suddenly as quick as a striking cobra he turned, grabbed Maka and dipped her as if they were dancing, and then swiftly and chastely kissed her on the lips. He then set her upright and before anyone could question what had just happened he repeated the process several times over with Tsubaki, Kim, Patty, and finally Blair.

"There I'm glad to have gotten that out of my system before I left of it would've driven me nuts." Soul said after he set a blushing Blair on her feet.

"Dude, I think I speak for everyone here when I say, WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT ABOUT?!" Black Star asked.

"Oh nothing much just me expressing my feelings seeing as I may not have a chance to do so again." Soul said calmly.

"Well I kinda figured that, but why-"Black Star's question was cut off by Blair who had started laughing "So that's how it is? Soul-kun likes all of us! This is going to be so much fun!" she said.

"Soul likes all of us?" Patty said unusually quietly while looking at the albino.

"Is that how it is Soul?" Kim asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah that's how it is, I know it's stupid, and selfish, and God knows a ton of other things, but that is how it is." Soul said looking at both Tsubaki and Maka who had been quiet up till now.

* * *

Suddenly Tsubaki spoke "Your being pretty selfish you know that Soul? Saying you love everybody when you are just too afraid to hurt anyone. So instead of someone getting hurt you decide to shoulder everything by saying you love all of us so none of us have to feel rejection. It's pretty selfish of you to make such a choice all on your own like that. Or maybe...maybe you're too afraid of getting hurt yourself? Tell me which is it?" She asked.

"I wouldn't really know Tsubaki; I am just a broken sword without a sheath. I have seen numerous fights, endless fields of slaughter, mountains of corpses some of which were made by my own hand, and yet all I wanted was to save everyone from pain and suffering for, I am distorted and my own life is meaningless to me. The number of times I have been swung has chipped away at me, my sanity has rusted, been bleached away by gallons of human blood in conflict after conflict, leaving me nothing but a broken sword." He told her in a far off yet bitter kind of way.

"You're wrong." This time it was Maka who spoke.

"Oh, am I now, and how so?" Soul asked.

"Even broken blades can be reforged into something new. They just have to reforged and then swung for a new purpose." Maka said kindly.

"Reforged huh? Heh, maybe you're right. Then again if that's the case then what is my new purpose?" Soul asked.

"Save whomever it is you're going to save and survive. That's all you should worry about." Patty said.

Soul looked at her for a moment then laughed and kissed her on the forehead saying "Kids, they say the darndest things don't they? Sometimes they even make perfect sense."

"Oi kid you almost done saying goodbye to your lady friends?" Zelretch called.

"Yeah, Yeah I'm coming old man!" Soul called.

"Well there is my ride." He said pointing towards the portal.

"You'd better get going then, the pretty damsels aren't going to rescue themselves you know." Maka joked.

"Yeah I do, the question is how to go about doing the rescuing?" Soul said.

"So, there are even more girls waiting for you beyond that portal aren't there?" Blair asked mischievously.

"Some, but most of them are gonna wanna kill me when they meet me so I wouldn't be too concerned." Soul commented as he made his way to his new bike.

"How many is some Soul?" Maka asked with an edge to her voice.

"At least four, to my knowledge." He said no longer paying attention to his answers as he was making sure he had everything.

* * *

"soooOOOUL!"

That was all the warning soul had before he was forced to block a silver and black scythe blade that was protruding from Maka's wrist by projecting Kanshou.

"Oi, what's your problem Maka?" Soul asked annoyed.

"Are you just going to wherever you're going to pick up girls?" an enraged Maka asked.

"No, but don't be surprised if I bring a few home with me. If all goes as planned I should be coming home with at least four guests...which reminds me Lord Death I'm gonna need a bigger place to stay when I get back." He told the Death God.

I'll make sure to find you a place with plenty of room while you're gone, you just be sure to come back alive now ya hear?" the masked god of death ordered.

"Understood, well guys I'll see you in about...Oi old man what is the exchange rate from this universe to the one I'll be going into?" Soul asked.

"Every one day you spend their, another two passes here." The old man of the Jewels told him.

"Damn that sucks, so I'm gonna be gone at least twenty-two days then?" Soul asked.

"No currently the Fifth Grail War won't be starting for month and a half, I figured you'd need time to find a base of operations, get acquainted with everyone at school, and refamiliarize yourself with the layout of Fuyuki City. Not to mention get in touch with those "old friends" of yours." Zelretch responded.

"Ah, so I'll be gone six months then..." Soul said suddenly sounding hesitant to leave.

Soul suddenly felt the pressure being exerted on Kanshou disappear as Maka said "Soul, just get going already." She finished with an exasperated sigh as she dispelled her scythe.

"Maka, what's with the sudden change of heart?" Soul asked.

"Nothing, I just realized you've been holding back this entire time. You were able to hold me off and have a casual conversation Soul, so if you can do that and you say that you're strong enough to take on these "Servants" I'll believe you. Besides that, no matter what happens you're going to go anyway right?" She asked.

"Yeah." Soul responded with a nod.

"Well then go save the princess or whatever you plan on doing, but don't forget that we'll be waiting for you when you get back alright?" she finished quietly.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Soul responded as he picked up a duffle bag by his desk and, throwing it over his shoulder hopped onto his new Y2K.

After kick-starting the engine he let it roar to life and drove as fast as he could to the portal. He didn't look back. There was no more need to. The time for goodbyes was over. Now...it was time to get to work.

* * *

**Chapter End**

**Chap Length:5,935**

* * *

**AN: Here's Ch.3 of Sword Resonance guys and gals! I hope you like it and if you do review please as I have recently been shown some good fortune by writing a Campione! FSN crossover called Wrought-Iron Cross and in the first 24 hours I got 18 reviews! By the time I posted the second chapter of that fic (which was four days after the first) I was up to 40 reviews! Now with the second chapter I'm already nearing the 100 review mark. Why am I telling you this? The sheer amount of feedback I got for the first chapter of this fic drove me to almost immediately begin work on the second chapter. So, if you want chapters to come out sooner for this or any of my other works massive amounts of reviews seem to help me with the writing process. Also, please go check out Wrought-Iron Cross if you'd like as I'm rather proud of it and I think you'd enjoy it if you read it.**

**That's all for now people so till next time Stay Sexy, Stay Cool, Stay Active, and Stay away from Gilgamesh! Bubbajack out! Peace!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sword Resonance**

**By Bubbajack**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater, FSN or any thing else in this fic.**

**Ch.4: Reunion with old friends...**

* * *

Soul came flying through the portal created by Zelretch, and found he was flying out of an alleyway between two old buildings. Bringing his bike to a stop, he glanced around to see if he could figure out just where he was. Looking to his right, he saw the British Museum in all its glory.

'_Apparently Uncle Zel thought it would be best to get my reunion out of the way first. I suppose he has a point though.' _Deciding it would be best to get this over with, and hoping they wouldn't be too mad at him; Soul pulled around to visitors parking and made his way through the stone pillars and into the Museum.

Once he was inside he made his way toward the restrooms and promptly went into the one that had a Bounded Field set up to repel people who didn't possess magic circuits. Walking into the room he made his way towards the wall with the hand dryer and after pressing in the button and letting his prana flow through the thing, the entire wall slowly began to sink down into the floor revealing a staircase behind a fake wall. Soul couldn't help it; he was so excited about seeing her again he began to whistle Twisted Nerve from Kill Bill as he descended the stairs.

* * *

He was old, ancient in fact. His body was an emancipated husk, his flesh all but gone as his pale parchment-like skin stretched across his bones leaving what little he displayed from underneath his dark robes a grueling sight. His eyes were grey and sunken into their sockets and his every joint creaked with age and arthritis and would likely be unable to move without the help of Reinforcement Magecraft. He was old yes older than even the organization he was the head of...and he was quite tired of being alive.

'_If only I could find a worthy successor.'_ He thought with a sigh.

Then he felt it. The feeling of nothingness given form; like an empty void where something was supposed to be, it was a feeling he had felt many at time while plying his craft...Ether.

'_But where is this coming from? It feels highly concentrated too...' _

"...Hmm this requires investigation." The old man rasped as he creakily got up from his overstuffed armchair and headed towards the stairs, his curiosity peaked for the first time in two millennia.

* * *

Jane Fraga enjoyed her job as it was important yet simple. She was the secretary to the Queen of the Clocktower Lorelei Barthomeloi. All she had to do was bring her paperwork that required her signature, let her know if her presence was required somewhere, and make sure anyone who wanted to see her had an appointment, turning them away if they didn't.

This was why the man in front of her was currently making her day rather difficult, as he insisted on seeing the Queen without an appointment.

"For the hundredth time sir, you can't just barge in there and speak with Lady Barthomeloi, you need an appointment. Her schedule is open on Wednesday six months from now; would you like me to set up a time for you?" She offered the man.

"Yeah, I'm afraid that's not gonna work miss as I'm on a tight schedule myself. Tell ya what, if you'd be really cool right now and just hit that intercom and tell Lori that Soul Evans is here to see her, that would be great; **and **if, after I give her proof of who I am and she asks me to leave, I'll turn around and go. No questions asked, scouts honor I swear" The man now identified as Soul Evans said with one hand over his heart and the other held up at his side.

Jane stared at the man long and hard, his crimson eyes and messy white hair made her think he was one of the homunculi of the Einzbern, but he quickly assured her otherwise. After a tense moment she reached over and pressed the intercom saying "Lady Barthomeloi, a Soul Evans is here to see you ma'am."

There was a long silence before an answer came from the other end of the line "I assume he knows the password? We set it up so he could prove his identity should he come here." She responded coolly.

In response, Soul picked up the intercom and hit the button and, began whistling the same tune from earlier. Once he'd finished, he placed the intercom back on the desk and waited. He didn't have to wait long as moments later she responded in the same tone "Send him in, and also send one of the Brigade to safe house thirty-seven and instruct them to bring the person staying there to me and **only** to me, understood Jane? She demanded.

"Yes ma'am I'll get right on it."

"Also, before I forget cancel all my appointments except for my five 'o' clock, and send someone in with tea and cookies would you?"

"Yes ma'am right away." She said before she looked at Soul and apologized saying "I'm sorry for holding you up sir, go right in."

"Don't worry about it, you were just doing your job everything's cool." He said before he entered the office shutting the door behind him.

* * *

The moment the door clicked shut, Soul was place in an iron grip and strangled while being shaken back and forth as a familiar voice yelled at him "Soul Evans, where in Akasha have you been?!"

After his vision settled Soul was face to scowling face with his old friend who was currently holding him aloft with one hand which was encased in a metal gauntlet. She had the same aristocratic face he remembered, and her shoulder length auburn hair was tied behind her in a ponytail. The only difference now was her eyes: Seemingly gone was the innocence he tried so hard to protect all that time ago now, there was a cold hard resolve.

It was this that led him to ask "What about you Lori, where have you been to get eyes like that?"

This comment seemingly caught the Queen of guard as her eyes widened and she promptly dropped him.

"Soul-I-I'm sorry I shouldn't have reacted like that, it's just..." she said in an unusually soft quiet voice that if anyone in the Clocktower heard would likely use to attempt to blackmail the Queen... _**attempt**_ being the key word.

She suddenly found herself wrapped in a hug as Soul whispered "I missed you too Lorelei."

She was shocked for a moment, but then happily returned her friends embrace. After a moment he asked "How are the others?"

"They are fine we keep in touch, and Ao is as destructive as ever; while Tou is still the restless girl you remember." Pulling back from the embrace she stared at her friend and noted something with a bit of shock "You're younger than me now!"

"Yeah, but I'm from a different universe, remember? Time flows differently in each one. When we met all those years back, I was older and now apparently several years have passed here because this places time moves quicker than mine so I aged slower than you guys I guess." Soul reasoned.

She nodded then asked "How old are you right now?" she asked curious.

"I'm fifteen, why do you ask?"

"I see, well never mind, take a seat." She said letting him go and motioning towards the small black leather couch.

Sitting down, Soul finally got his first good look at his old friend. She was five foot two now, wearing a white jacket over an equally white blouse with a red ribbon sticking out, crimson colored pants tucked into knee high leather boots and on her left hand a metal gauntlet.

'_She's changed a lot since I saw her last. But then again, so have I.'_ Soul thought to himself.

Lorelei meanwhile was having thoughts along a different vein. _'Only fifteen huh; oh well, I can wait I suppose. I just hope the other two will be as understanding. He looks older than that though; his eyes have a look of maturity to them a fifteen year old shouldn't possess...Then again, this is the same boy who at the age of ten stood up my own mother as well as the ex-head of the Aozaki clan.'_ She reasoned. She couldn't help but think back to those days she spent with him...

* * *

**Flashback Start**

She had had enough. She'd had enough of the strict training and the constant need of perfection and cold hard ruthlessness. So, at eleven years old; Lorelei Barthomeloi hatched a plan. She was going to run away from home...and join the circus. Afterall she had magecraft so she could easily preform a magician act and do real magic to boot.

"That's what I'll do." She decided. "Afterall, anything's got to be better than this place." She reasoned.

Lorelei mad her escape late one night after spending some time memorizing the guards patterns around her family estate. Knowing she only had a small window of opportunity, she quickly dashed from shadow to shadow and then when no more cover was available she made a mad dash towards the entrance of her home and she didn't stop running till she felt herself leave the bounded fields.

'Looks like I made it.' She thought to herself when she heard no footsteps coming her way.

She then began to make her way toward the nearby bus station she had asked a servant about, when it started to rain.

"Oh, and I didn't bring an umbrella!" She cried, only for the raindrops to suddenly cease pelting her.

She looked up, surprised to find a black cloth umbrella covering her. Looking to her left, she locked eyes with the person who was holding it. He had messy white hair and was wearing a pinstriped black suit red undershirt and black tie as well as dress shoes. Although he looked as I he belonged in a funeral parlor, His eyes drew her in however, they were crimson colored; a beautiful deep ruby red ,but the emotion in them showed they were currently pits of infinite sorrow.

"Is there something on my face?" he asked after a moment.

"I-um no, thank you- that is, for covering me with the umbrella." She stuttered out.

"Sure, no problem... my dad...he always said it's a man's job to keep a lady from getting wet when it rains." He was silent for a moment as pain flickered though his eyes then spoke again "So where you headed, I can at least see you wherever it is you're going." He offered.

"The bus station, but you don't have to-"

"I insist, c'mon let's go." He said before gently taking her hand and leading her forward.

As the two walked he kept his eyes forward asking suddenly "So why are you running away?"

"Excuse me?"

"You're running away from home too right? Why are you running away...if you don't mind my asking?"

Lorelei was silent for a moment, debating on whether to answer or not then she said "My family is really strict, I'm expected to do everything just so, and I just couldn't take it anymore. I wanted to live my life you know? What about you, why are you running away from home?"

"Well...Oh, look we're here." He said causing Lorelei to glance up and see that they had indeed arrived at their destination.

"So we have, thank you for seeing me here...um I just realized I don't know your name, nor have I properly introduced myself. I'm Lorelei; it's nice to meet you."

"I'm Soul, and the pleasures' all mine." He responded giving a brief smile.

"It looks like this is where we part ways Soul."

"Maybe not, where are you headed exactly?" he asked.

"Well...I was planning on joining the circus." She said quietly.

"I see, do you know where the circus is?"

"No, but I'll manage to find it I'm sure." She responded optimistically.

Soul was silent for a moment "Well I can't in good conscience let you go gallivanting across the country without knowing where you're going; so it looks like I'm coming with you." He said causing her to smile.

**...**

They traveled to a random city and as they got off the bus they came across an unsavory sight, two foreign girls the eldest no older than eight, being dragged away against their will by an adult.

"Wait here." Soul said before he went up to the man who was attempting to drag them off god knows where and asked "Is there a problem here sir?"

"Hmm, uhh...well lad these ladies here seem to have been misplaced by their parents so I was gonna help em find em is all, why what's it to ya?" the man who was greasy haired, overweight, and balding asked with a snarl.

"Well look no more, there with me." He said.

"Wit choo? Prove it!"

"I'm there older brother, it's my job to look after them while our parents are away but...well their that age you know?"

"If your there brother then how's come you look nuttin alike?" the man asked.

Soul sighed in annoyance and said "I was born an albino sir."

The man narrowed his eyes at him then turned to the older of the two girls and asked "Wot he say true? He your brother?"

The girl in question had short dark hair and dark eyes wearing a green coat that covered her to her knees and dark brown boots. The other younger girl next to her had longer hair and cerulean blue eyes was wearing a light blue coat that like her elder sister covered most of her body. She too had dark brown boots on her feet and she currently had a scared look on her face.

"Well is he or ain't he?" The man asked impatiently.

"He is." The older of the two answered positively.

"Wot about you, you know him?" He asked the younger girl.

"Y-yeah, he's our big brother." She said timidly.

"There you have it sir, now can I please have my little sisters back? I really need to get home." Soul asked.

The man gave a grunt of annoyance and then tossed the girls to Soul saying "Keep a better eye on em boy...you have no idea how dark the world can be." He warned before walking away.

**...**

After the man was gone soul turned to the girls and asked "Are you two ok?"

"We're fine thanks to you-"

"Soul." He offered.

"Soul, thank you for your help; I wish there was some way my sister and I could repay you but..."

"Don't worry about it, though I wouldn't be entirely opposed to knowing the names of the people I just saved."

"Their names are Touko and Aoko Aozaki." Lorelei said as she walked over and joined the group.

"Lorelei Barthomeloi; what on Gaia are you doing here?" the now named Touko asked astounded.

"Same reason you are I expect, I ran away from home." She responded simply.

Suddenly a loud growl came from the stomach of the youngest of the group and Aoko turned to Soul and said "Big brother, I'm hungry can we get something to eat?"

"Aoko he's not actually our older-"Touko began only for Soul to say "Of course little sister, c'mon you two let's get some grub." He said leading the way into a restaurant.

**...**

"Thank you for the food big brother." Aoko said after their meal, which Soul paid for with a black credit card, was consumed.

"No problem Aoko, now why are you two running away from home if you don't mind my asking?"

Touko looked to Lorelei and asked "Is he one of us?"

She shook her head saying "No but I think we can trust him."

"Well, since you saved us, bought us the first meal we've had in a few days, and have Lorelei Barthomelois' vote of confidence I guess I can tell you. Lorelei, my sister and I are magi or what are more commonly known as mages."

"Ok."

She blinked "That's it, just ok? No, you're insane; no you're pulling my leg right, just ok?"

"I can tell you're not lying to me, so please continue."

"I see, well in the world of magi having more than one kid is...bad. See, I heard our parents talking one night and they thought that we'd fight over who gets to learn the family magic when we get older and they were going to send Aoko-chan away! But I love my little sister more than anything, even my magic, so I decided to take her with me and run."

"Couldn't you both learn the family craft?" He asked.

"No, it's not that simple most magical families have these things called Crests which allow them to pass on all their magical knowledge and power to a single successor so to have two heirs born to a family..." Lorelei explained only for Soul to finish her explanation.

"Means possible infighting and internal self-destruction as both heirs fight over their birthright." Soul finished.

"Correct, you're sure you're not a magnus?" Touko asked.

"No, I'm just a big George R.R. Martin fan."

"Who?" the girls asked.

"Never mind, I'll tell you later."

"Anyway where are you two headed?" Lorelei asked.

"Anywhere our family won't look for us." Touko responded.

"What do you girls think of the circus?" Soul suddenly asked.

**...**

And that was how their group doubled in size as they made their way towards the countryside eventually they did find a circus that took them on and while the girls were stagehands in the magic act.

* * *

**Flashback End**

Lorelei's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a knock at her door. "Yes?" She called using her cool superior tone from earlier.

"I've brought the tea you asked for ma'am." Jane, her secretary replied.

"Enter." She responded.

Jane then entered pushing a small trolley that had a completed tea set and numerous slices of cake on the bottom shelf.

"Will that be all Lady Barthomeloi?" Jane asked.

She looked to Soul who just nodded absentmindedly.

"Yes that will be all, you may leave." She said.

* * *

**Flashback Start**

Soul himself was left with cleaning up after and feeding the animals or participating in one of the acts, usually with the clowns, as a volunteer. It was hard and smelly work, but for some reason he couldn't explain he didn't want to leave this new group he'd found himself in. Plus he couldn't deny that he was learning a thing or two about strength training and how to become more agile from the Strongman and Acrobats when he would help them keep in shape in between performances.

'_Still, if I had to blame someone I'd blame Aoko; no little girl should be able to pout that adorably and it not be considered a weapon of some sort.'_ He thought as he shoveled elephant dung.

* * *

A redheaded young woman with startling blue eyes and a figure that could and did turn heads as she walked down the London streets in casual apparel was currently making her way towards the British Museum at a leisurely pace. As she walked she noticed all the living things around her and she couldn't help but smile and remember a man who taught her an important lesson...

* * *

**Flashback Start**

It was a hard day of work that Soul found Aoko crying. Rushing up to her he asked "Aoko what's wrong?"

"Shultz, he killed Candi." She said through her tears.

"Oh, Aoko I'm so sorry; I know how attached you were to her." He said.

Candi was a dog, who was owned by Shultz; a usually nice, kind man who was a part of the clown act...unless he had one too many. Then he became rather violent and usually took his anger out on his canine companion.

"I don't understand why he would do this?" the six years old asked.

"Some people, Aoko...some people just don't value the lives of those around them or care about who they hurt. So if nothing else, remember this: All life is precious no matter how insignificant it may seem, alright?"

"I'll remember big brother, I promise."

"Good, now knowing Shultz he likely didn't bother to give Candi a proper burial so how about you and I go do that?"

"Ok." She said.

'_I promise big brother Soul-kun, I won't forget what you told me and I'll get strong enough so this will never happen to someone I care about again!'_ Aoko swore in her mind.

* * *

An elegant woman in glasses had just been picked up from her safe house by one of the Chelon Canticle Brigade.

_'Has he finally returned?'_ she wondered as she clutched an ornate red clothed doll to her chest and gazed out the window remembering when she received it...

* * *

**Flashback Start**

It was several weeks after the event with Aoko that Soul found himself shopping with Touko for food to feed the circus in the nearby town they were due to perform for that night. They were almost finished and Soul turned to ask her what else they needed as she had the list when he noticed she was no long next to him. Looking back, he found her staring enraptured in a store window. Walking next to her and following her gaze, he found her staring at a doll. Its head was made of porcelain with its features were hand painted on, it was clothed in red Victorian style clothing consisting of a red bonnet, dress, and shoes that perfectly contrasted its long blonde hair.

Smiling, Soul quietly went into the shop and watched with amusement when Touko frowned when the doll was removed from the display window. His job done, he made his way back outside to her and asked "What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing just something I was staring at got removed is all."

"Oh, could it be...this?" he asked before he pulled the doll out from behind his back and presented it to her.

"What- but how did you-"

"You tend to zone out when you find something you're interested in you know that?"

"Shut up." She said with a scowl before she looked at the doll and said "I can't accept that, you've already done so much for us. I and my sister, not to mention Lorelei, to take any more from you, that would be-"

-"Just fine by me, so don't worry about it." Soul interrupted. "Besides maybe one day, you can bring this doll to life, eh? Or even better, make people immortal like dolls so they won't have to die pointless deaths." He said the last part quietly to himself as sadness entered his tone, but Touko heard it all the same.

'_Soul; what happened to you, who did you lose?'_ She thought as they made their way back to the circus, with her cradling the doll in her arms his comment from earlier gave her an idea. As she glanced down at the doll in her arms as she thought _'Human dolls, living dolls...it's not impossible is it? No, with proper planning and resources it should be entirely possible to recreate a working human body all that would be needed then is some way to transfer the soul and it could work. It seems I owe you once again Soul.' _She thought as plans and advanced mathematics' began formulating in her mind...

* * *

"Soul, do you not like the tea? You haven't touched it since it arrived." Lorelei noted pulling him from his memories.

"It's fine Lorie; I was just thinking is all." Soul said before taking a sip of his drink.

Seeing her friend was alright; the Clocktowers' Queen allowed herself to drift back into her thoughts...

* * *

As time passed Lorelei couldn't help but admire Soul. His work ethic was something to behold as he did job after job without complaint, citing his need to "Needed to earn his keep."

Yet, no matter how hard he worked or how happy he appeared, she noticed the deep sadness he possessed never left his eyes.

'_It's not fair! He's done so much for us we should be able to do something for him in return.'_ Lorelei thought to herself...

Then an idea struck her like a bolt of lightning. "I think it's time for an intervention." Lorelei said to herself before she went to round up the other girls to put her plan into action.

**...**

When Soul came home to their shared tent that night the girls were ready. The moment he opened the flap to their tent they could tell he knew something was up, as usually they would be preparing for the show at about this time.

"Hey girls...what's going on?" Soul asked confusion lacing his voice.

"Soul, sit down we need to have a talk." Lorelei demanded.

Soul looked dumbfounded but did as asked.

"Soul, you've done a lot for the three of us; you've looked after us, you sheltered us, fed us and protected us. You've done so much for us and I think it's time we returned the favor." She said.

"You don't have to do-"Soul was cut off by Lori shouting "YES WE DO! Yes we do, Soul." She said in a much calmer tone.

"You don't owe me anything Lori; I helped you because I wanted to; not because I was expecting something in return."

"We know that Soul, but in the world of Magi there is a fundamental law called Equivalent Exchange which states one must give in order to receive. You helped us in more ways than one; so let us return the favor and help you now." Touko asked.

"Help me how?"

"You're always sad, why are you always sad big brother Soul-kun?" Aoko asked.

Souls' eyes widened in realization, and then he asked "So that's what this is about? Well, I can't say I'm surprised I mean you all told me why you left your homes I guess it's my turn huh?" He finished with a sad sigh.

"We're not trying to pressure you Soul, it's just that, like Aoko said we noticed you're always sad and we don't like seeing you like this. You're our friend; let us help you... let us in, please?" Lorelei asked before reaching across the table and grasping his hand prompting the other girls to do the same.

Soul let out another sigh, before saying "Alright, I'll tell you if it means that much to you. But this is not a pretty story, so be prepared." He said pausing for a moment before continuing "Where I come from there are a special group of monsters. Monsters that kill people for food and for power...These monsters were once human beings."

"Vampires!" Lorelei said with hatred and disgust.

"Not exactly, in fact from what you've told me about magecraft these things are worse; reasons being they don't feed upon human blood but on human souls."

The girls all looked shocked at this revelation. A monster that devoured human souls, devoured memories...devoured magic circuits, and in doing so, devoured a human's ability to perform miracles as well as preventing their memories and knowledge from being passed onto the next generation via a crest. Yes, the very idea of this monster did indeed terrify the young magi.

"I see you've connected the dots. Yeah, if one of these things came across a magus they'd be screwed, most likely as magecraft originates from the soul and they eat souls so...anyway, yeah monster bad." Soul paused as if mustering up the courage to continue.

After a moment he said in a quiet voice "It was one such creature that murdered my parents."

"Oh, Soul." Lorelei said coming around the table and giving him a hug with Touko and Aoko quickly following suit.

"The sad part was, I could've saved them if I'd have only acted sooner."

"It's not your fault Soul; please don't blame yourself." Touko begged.

"You don't understand." He said before he held out his and, in a moment it was surrounded by light then changed its shape.

When the light cleared, Souls' hand was now a three foot long red and black scythe blade.

The girls stared in awe at what just happened. "Soul, you're a magnus?" Aoko asked.

"No, I didn't sense him using any prana. What is that Soul?" Touko asked.

"I guess you could call it a genetic mutation. This allows me to kill those monsters I was telling you about, by doing what they do to others...removing their souls."

The girls then looked at the blade with a bit of fear, and Aoko asked "Really Big Brother Soul-kun?"

Soul smiled at her and said reassuringly "Yeah, but don't worry I'm not gonna hurt you guys or anything."

"We know you wouldn't Soul." Lorelei said before she asked "Do you feel better now that you talked about it?"

"A little I suppose. I guess this is just one of those things that gets better with time."

"Well, we've got all the time in the world Soul." Lori said comfortingly.

"Plus I realized something important that day."

"What's that Soul?" Lorelei asked.

"I realized that the most dangerous monsters are the ones wearing human skin, the one that lives inside each one of us, just waiting to get out."

'_Your right about that Soul, inside each and every one of us is the capacity for great good or great evil, and after what you've told me today, it's clear that those who would seek power by trampling over, and sacrifice the innocent must die so that people like you don't have to suffer. That is clear to me now. I promise Soul, I'll do my best to rid the world of those damnable monsters. The ones that cross the line and forfeit their humanity...will fall by my hand. ' _Lorelei silently swore as the others tried to reassure him.

"Soul... you're not going to turn into a monster. You're the hero who saves other people from the bad guys." Aoko said. Little did she know how right she was...

**...**

It was one month after Souls' intervention, six months since they joined the circus, and eight months since the kids all ran away from their respective homes, when their perfect life, their wonderland, suddenly came to an abrupt end. It was just after a show and the kids were making their way back to their tent for then night when two strangers suddenly blocked their path. One was a woman seemingly in her thirties with and elegant, superior air about her, and the other was an older man with slicked back hair streaked with grey. Both wearing pristine looking business suits, and looked rather annoyed. Or they were strangers' to Soul anyway; the girls' seemed to stop and stare in shock when they saw them.

"M-mother-what, how? No please no." Lorelei stuttered out in fear.

"Grandfather, Gramps what are you doing here?" Both Touko and Aoko said at the same time.

"Isn't it obvious? We're here to take you unruly brats back home where you belong! Now come along we have better places to be then among the common filth." the old man barked out.

Touko looked fearfully at Soul then back at her grandfather as Lorelei did the same with her mother. They both then held a silent conversation before nodding. Grabbing her little sisters' hand, Touko said "We'll come quietly grandfather; you'll get no trouble from us, **right **Aoko?" she said hinting at what could happen to Soul if she refused causing the girl to flinch slightly before nodding, silent tears rolling down her cheeks.

"The same goes for me; it seems this is goodbye Soul." Lorelei said sadly as she Touko, and a crying Aoko moved towards the adults.

They were suddenly stopped when a hand landed on each of the older girls' shoulders. They looked back and were startled to see him with a mature yet serious look on his face as he stared at the adults with a look full of hate before he pulled them back behind him, still blasting his glare full force.

That a boy could or even would glare at her in such a manor both amused and irked Elizabeth Barthomeloi to no end. On the one hand, it was refreshing in a way to see someone willing to defy her. On the other hand, defiance could not be tolerated no matter how refreshing she found it to be.

That is why she narrowed her eyes at the boy, and said in a cold tone that would likely make most magi faint "Move boy."

"No."

"I will not ask again, now stand aside before I'm forced to move you."

"I refuse."

"Very well, you had your chance." She said coldly before she raised her hand before saying "Blow"

With that one word, a condensed gust of wind burst from the Elizabeth Barthomeloi's palm and struck Soul in the gut, making him double over in pain.

"Soul!" the girls called out in unison.

The boy in question took two deep breaths and then stood again his defiant glare still in place.

Lorelei blinked in surprise _'That should've tore right though him! What are you Soul?'_

"Is that all ya got?" He asked.

"Enough of this nonsense scream!" Invoked the Aozaki patriarch as a bolt of lightning flew from his outstretched middle and index finger towards Soul; only to be stopped by a wall of wind.

"I would suggest...Lord Aozaki...that you not do that again, am I understood?" Lady Barthomeloi said glacially as she glared at the man.

"Y-yes Lady Barthomeloi, my apologies."

She nodded in acceptance then turned back to Soul and said "Tell me boy, why do you protect them, when you know they belong with us?"

"If they belong with you, then why did they run away in the first place? As to why I protect them, they are my friends and you are attempting to take them back to places they clearly don't want to go."

This caused the current Lady Barthomeloi to pause and then, without removing her eyes from Soul address her daughter "Lorelei?"

"Yes, mother?"

"Why did you leave home?"

As if those words were the key to a damn, Lorelei stared at her mother and said "I was tired Mother, I was tired of constantly having to constantly practice to perfection day in and day out, I was tired of having to act like a cold, heartless bitch. That isn't who I am mom! Most importantly, I WAS TIRED OF BEING TRAPPED IN THAT DAMN HOUSE AND BEING UNABLE TO LEAVE!" She finished with a yell.

Her mother just stared at her a moment then sighed and said "Lorelei you don't understand, all of that was for your own protection."

"HOW, HOW EXACTLY WERE YOU PROTECTING ME; WHAT WERE YOU PROTECTING ME FROM?!" Lorelei yelled out in rage.

"I was protecting you from our numerous enemies!" Elizabeth said losing her cool herself. "Every single member of the Clocktower is an enemy girl! Every. Single. One. Each is just a jackal waiting for a moment of weakness to strike you down! Also without proper masterly of your magecraft; you would simply be a walking platter for those damnable vamperic bastards who would give anything to have one of us at their mercy! That is why I kept you in the estate and didn't let you leave; because chances are, otherwise you would've died!"

Lorelei lowered her head, when she raised it again she looked apologetic "I'm sorry mother, I suppose I should've realized..." Her eyes suddenly became resolute and she said defiantly "However, for all your worrying I'm perfectly fine as you can see, and it is all thanks to Souls' kindness that I, or any of us even made it this far! I can't, I won't leave him now! Not when he still needs me."

"Lori..." Soul said surprised at her devotion to him.

Elizabeth's head then swiveled back to Soul and she asked "Is this true boy-"Only for Lorelei to yell "His name is Soul, not boy!"

She could've sworn she saw it her mother smiled for a brief moment "Soul then, did you truly look after my daughter during her...outing?"

"Yes ma'am, I was walking down the street when I saw her show up. It then started to rain and she forgot to bring an umbrella. My parents taught me to be a gentleman, so I promptly covered her from the rain and escorted her to the bus station; where she told me of her intent to join the circus. However, she had no clue where one was located, and I didn't feel right leaving a lady on her own so I offered to accompany her until she found a circus. Likely due to her haste to leave; she also forgot to bring any funds with her, so I ended up paying for our tickets to the nearest town."

"Is this true?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes mother." Lorelei said embarrassed that she couldn't even plan her escape from home properly.

"I see, continue." She said.

"Well once we arrived in town the first thing we saw was some creep trying to drag Touko and Aoko off somewhere."

"Wait, what?! And you didn't hypnotize why?" He angrily asked Touko.

"Two reasons; one there were numerous people around so doing so would reveal Thaumaturgy to the general public, and two; I'm no good at hypnotism like I've told you a million times!" Touko shot back.

"ANYWAY-"Soul said loudly before continuing "After I managed to convince the guy that I was their older brother who suffered from Albinism."

"He fell for such a blatant lie? Idiot." This time Lady Barthomeloi smacked him upside the head and said "Shut up, Saizou."

"Thank you, anyway after that I fed everyone they explained the whole magic thing to me-"

"You mean you're not a magnus?" Elizabeth asked before she glared at her daughter.

"Can I talk?" Soul asked becoming annoyed with all the interruptions.

She quirked an eyebrow at Souls' outburst; but remained quiet otherwise.

"Thank you; now, after they explained that they were magi and that magi didn't keep more than one child for some stupid reason which is why Touko and Aoko ran away-"Again Soul was interrupted.

"That was why you ran halfway around the world because of such a stupid reason?" Saizou scoffed.

"ALRIGHT THAT'S IT! NEXT PERSON WHO INTERRUPTS ME GET'S STABBED, UNDERSTOOD?"

"Big Brother?"

"Yes Aoko?" he asked politely.

"You should eat this, one of the Trapeze people said people act weird when their hungry." She said innocently before handing him a Snickers bar.

"Thanks, Aoko." He said with a chuckle as everyone else snickered at the exchange.

"Now then, after that we traveled for two months via train from town to town across the countryside looking for a circus willing to take us on. Yeah, even circuses have standards, who knew? Anyway six months ago we found this place and have been here ever since." He finished.

"You told me you wanted to see them safely to their destination, why did you stay with them afterwards or even go with my daughter to begin with; you clearly were under no obligation to any of them so, why?" Elizabeth asked.

"I dunno honestly, when I saw Lori standing there in the rain, I was someone in a similar situation to mine at the moment the same thing happened again with Touko and Aoko. After spending two months with them on the road so to speak, I guess I got attached to them." He said with a shrug.

"I see." Elizabeth said before she slowly walked forward putting Soul on his guard...only for her to reach out and ruffle his hair.

"Such loyalty, in this day and age; you truly are someone remarkable young man. To stand up to me where even the most hardened veterans' would falter, and all for the sake of a friend? Remarkable; astounding really." She said speaking softly and shocking everyone else present.

"I didn't do anything special, just protected my friends." He responded.

"Exactly, that you protected them not out of promise of power, position, or reward; but friendship alone proves that you are a rare breed, and worthy of being called Friend to House Barthomeloi, and correct me if I'm wrong Saizou but doesn't the Aozaki Clan owe him as well?" She asked glancing behind her at said man.

"Yes, I suppose it is only fitting that he receives the Friend title from Clan Aozaki also." He responded, albeit grudgingly.

"Umm, that's nice and all, but what exactly does that mean?" Soul asked.

"That means boy, that you are now considered a friend, someone trustworthy to both House Barthomeloi and the Aozaki Clan; and in the world of magi, trust is nearly an impossible thing to attain from a magnus let alone two of the most prominent clans on either side of the world." A new male voice called out.

Everyone turned to see a man his late sixties in an elegant suit, his face lined with age and his hair grey a steely grey. But it was his crimson eyes and the feeling of otherworldliness he gave off that marked him as more than human.

Upon seeing him, Elizabeth growled out "What are you doing here, you abomination?"

"Calm yourself Elizabeth, I am merely here to pick up my nephew and return him to his proper universe." The man said as his eyes danced with mirth.

"Wait a minute, I know you, your Zelretch one of the Dead Apostle Ancestors!" Lorelei accused anger and disgust seeping into her voice.

"I stand guilty as charged, young heir to Barthomeloi." He said giving her a sweeping bow.

"Wait, proper universe? Is there something you'd like to tell us Soul?" Touko asked looking at him pointedly, causing the other girls to follow suit.

"Well, this is awkward; thanks for this old man." Soul said scathingly.

"No problem kid." Zelretch replied jovially.

"Ass, anyway...Yeah, I'm from another universe. I kinda hitched a ride here on one of Uncle Zelretch's portal things..." He told the girls.

"Uncle Zelretch? You're related to that, that thing?" Lorelei asked angrily.

"No, not by blood but he's been a part of the family for as long as I can remember, popping in and out from time to time to check on us; and what's with the hostility Lori?" Soul asked confused.

"Soul, that man, and I use the term very loosely is a vampire over four thousand years old!"

"Seriously?" he asked turning to Zelretch for confirmation.

"That sounds about right, give or take a few hundred years." He responded with a nod.

"Wow, that's cool." Soul said in response.

"Soul, he's a vampire how can you trust him when he's exactly like the thing that killed your parents?" Lorelei asked.

The air suddenly became tense as Soul glared hard at Lorelei before saying "Lori, I'm only going to say this once, **do not** compare Zelretch to the thing that killed my parents again. The thing that killed my parents may as well have been a wild animal that lacked all reason and restraint. If Zelretch was anything like him, none of us would be standing right now."

"Soul I- You're right I'm sorry." She apologized.

"I'm not the one you need to apologize to." He responded.

Lorelei gulped, swallowing her pride, before turning to Zelretch and saying "I'm sorry for any perceived insults, sir."

This caused the Apostle Ancestor to whistle and say "Damn, never thought I'd see the day a Barthomeloi apologized to me. You must really care about him girl."

This caused said girls' face to heat up and for her to yell angrily "Shut up you decaying sack of flesh!"

Laughing once again, Zelretch turned to Soul and asked "Ready to return home boy?"

"Yeah, I guess. Well it looks like this is where we part ways afterall girls." He said to them a bit sadly.

"Sure seems like it. I'm going to miss you Soul." Lorelei said embracing him and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Same here, it won't be the same without you Snow White." Touko said calling him by his stage name in the circus before she hugged him and kissed his other cheek.

"I'll miss you Big Brother." Aoko said sadly.

Bending down to her level, Soul said "I'll miss you too Aoko."

Aoko then hugged his neck and kissed his forehead saying "For good luck."

...

Seeing this display of affection moved the current Queen of the Clocktower...and it also gave her an idea.

Clearing her throat she said "Zelretch, Saizou a moment of your time please." She asked before walking out of earshot of the children.

Confusion etched on one face and humor etched on another, the men complied.

Lorelei couldn't hear what they said, but whatever it was caused the Aozaki head to scream "YOU WANT TO DO WHAT?!" and Zelretch to laugh hysterically...

* * *

"Yo Lori, everything cool, you've been quiet for a bit." Soul said.

"Everything is fine Soul; I was just...thinking about the day you stood up to my mother is all."

"Oh, is that all?"

"Is that all?" She echoed incredulously "Soul you stood up to the heads of not one, but two magical clans one of which was my own mother, the most feared witch of her generation and current Vice Chairman of the Clocktower at the time. If that wasn't enough, the other person was the holder of the Fifth Magic at the time. Both of them could've annihilated you with a thought! But that didn't even cross your mind at the time did it?" She asked.

"No, not really; back then all I saw were two people trying to take my friends away from me and take them back to the places they ran away from to begin with. There was no way I was gonna let that happen." He said nonchalantly, trying to play it off as no big deal.

"You were a ten year old fearlessly standing up to two of the most powerful magi of that generation, and because of that, you won their respect which is a hard thing to do in the world of Magi. It's a big deal to be named a Friend of a magi family Soul believe me."

"I couldn't have said it any better myself Lori." a female voice called from her doorway.

The two looked up to see a smiling woman in her late twenties with short dark brown hair with bangs that ended just above her warm brown eyes that were covered by glasses. She was wearing a long dark green scarf, as well as a light green coat that covered her from the waist up but revealed her legs which were merely covered by fishnet stocking with only her feet being covered by black platform shoes. She also was currently holding a lit cigarette in her left hand.

"You know, those things will kill you Touko." Soul commented.

"I'll kill her a lot faster than that cancer stick could if she doesn't put that damn thing out while in my office." Lorelei growled at her.

"Well isn't this a fine hello?" Touko Aozaki said with a chuckle before she put out her Dragon Smoke cigarette and then promptly walked over to Soul and enveloped him in a hug.

"Hey tiger it's been awhile hasn't it?" she said before giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"H-hey Touko, it's good to see you." Soul stuttered out.

"Awe, I give you a kiss and that's all I get?" She asked playfully.

"Touko, that's enough." Lorelei said calmly but the warning was there in her tone.

"As you command Your Highness." She said giving a mocking bow.

"So, how have you been Touko?"

"Pretty good all things considered; I mean, for someone given a Sealing Designation I'm doing fine."

The room's atmosphere suddenly became very tense, as if a wild animal was on the verge of being unleashed. Soul then very slowly turned his head and looked at Lorelei with anger smoldering in his crimson orbs and said one word "Explain."

Vice Director Lorelei Barthomeloi had fought vampires when they were at their strongest, slain not one, but two Dead Apostle Ancestors' herself and through all that she never once felt fear, only the thrill of the hunt and the satisfaction of knowing she had eliminated another inhuman monster. But she felt fear now looking into Soul Evans' eyes. Not fear of him hurting her; oh no she knew he was incapable of that, both as a person and because she was a powerful magnus. What she was afraid of however was losing her first, best, and dearest friend.

"Soul, I'll explain everything I promise but can you please wait for Aoko to arrive so you can hear her side of the story and fully know what's going on?" She asked.

Soul looked at her for a moment then closed his eyes and sighed rubbing the bridge of his nose while saying "Sorry about that Lori."

"It's fine Soul; I likely would've done the same thing in your position." She said.

"So, what are you doing back here Snow White?" Touko asked.

"Well, besides visiting you girls, I've got some business to take care of in Japan in a few months that I was hoping you could help me with?"

"Business in Japan, you mean the Grail War?" Lorelei asked surprised.

"Yeah, I'm planning on shutting it down, permanently." Soul said seriously.

"Why do you care about the Grail War? In fact how do you even know about it?" Lorelei asked.

"Let's wait for Aoko to show up, and then I'll explain." He promised.

Lorelei looked like she wanted to object for a moment but then nodded.

"So, Soul what have you been up to all these years?" Touko asked.

"Well, after I got back home, I joined a special school where people like me learn to harness their abilities and after finding a Meister, someone who could wield me in my weapon form, she and I spent about a year together hunting down those monsters I was telling you about. I was this close to becoming a Death Scythe, a weapon that could be used by the death god himself, when it came down to getting the last soul we needed."

"Pardon me for interrupting but do you mean to say that your dimension is still in the Age of Gods?" Lorelei asked.

"Yeah, I guess so. Never really thought about it like that before but that sounds about right." He said.

"And you said your...Meister was it, was a girl? What was she like?" Touko asked.

"Who Maka, she's a very brave, smart, and kind girl if a bit insecure about herself. She's my partner; I wouldn't trade her for anything." Soul said a wistful smile coming across his face.

This reaction caused the two women to share a knowing look, and for Lorelei to ask "Do you love her Soul?"

"Yeah her and the others too." he said still in his daydream state.

"Others?" Touko asked her temper starting to flare.

"Yeah, the others; Tsubaki, Patty, Kim and Blair, each one of them is special in their own way just like you girls are, and just like you girls I'd never trade them or you for anything." He said staring off into space.

That comment seemed to calm the doll maker. She then asked "Soul, if you had to choose between them or us who would you-"

"I couldn't do that Touko. All of you are equally important to me, there is no way I could choose between you." He said looking her in the eye.

"I see." The Doll Mistress and the Clocktower Queen shared another look before Lorelei said "You were saying Soul?"

"Right well-"

Soul was interrupted by Lorelei's intercom going off and her secretary's voice saying "Ma'am your five 'o' clock is here early, would you like me to tell her to wait?"

"No send her in."

"Very well ma'am."

Moments later the door opened and a woman who looked to be in her early twenties walked in. She had long crimson hair that reached her knees and sky blue eyes, and she was wearing a white shirt that was opened at the bottom revealing her toned stomach, two black pieces of sleeves were held to her arms by two rings on each arm, she also wore ripped jeans, and sneakers.

"Hey Lorelei I showed up early I hope you don't...Eh, Touko what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Well, I'm here to see an old acquaintance of ours." She responded smiling slightly before nodding to Soul.

The redhead then looked over to Soul, and her eyes widened in shock "Soul-kun?" she asked disbelievingly.

"Uhh, I'm sorry but have we met?" He asked genuinely confused.

She looked at both Lorelei and Touko and noticed them both suppressing smirks.

"So that's how it is huh? Ok then." She said before she walked up to Soul before she leaned over and kissed him right on the forehead, causing him to blush before she said "For luck."

He stared right into her blue eyes as those words played through his mind. Then it clicked.

"Aoko?" He asked stunned.

"Got it in one Big Brother, or should I say Little Brother now?" she asked jokingly before giving him a hug and another kiss.

"Aoko-you, wow."

"I think you broke him sister." Touko commented.

"Well what do you expect, I mean he left behind a little girl who was cute and comes back to find a fully grown woman who is exotic to put it mildly." Aoko said with a grin as she stood and spun around, modeling for the man in the room.

"It's good to see you Aoko. Please have a seat Soul was just telling us what he's been up to while he's been gone." Lorelei said.

"And who he's been up to it with, right Soul?" Touko asked mischievously.

"What are you talking about sis?"

"Turns out our Soul is a player back home, who knew right?!" Touko said giving a shrug as if to say "How could he turn out this way?"

"WHAT?!" Aoko said before glaring daggers at Soul and asking "That's not true right Soul?"

"Of course not Aoko!" He said causing Aoko to calm down before he added "It's more the side effect of a polyamorus relationship than me being a player."

"WHAT...Y-you're serious?" She asked.

Soul just grinned in response.

"Well since we're on the subject are there any more openings in your relationship? Touko asked.

"Umm, sure I don't see why not; so long as you play nice with the other girls." Soul said.

"We'll be sure to keep that in mind, now I believe I owe you an explanation Soul." Lorelei said as she filed away what Soul said for later.

"Oh right, the whole Sealing Designation thing, what's up with that?" He asked.

You see, after you left we all went back home...but not before we set up a way to communicate with each other." Lorelei said pulling out mirror that had a horizontal mark in the middle of it.

Handing it to Soul for inspection, she continued "These are three way mirrors that when you channel prana through them allow the users to communicate over vast distances."

"So basically, they are the magical equivalent to a cellphone." Soul surmised.

"Yeah pretty much, anyway this is how we kept in touch and came up with our plan. Which involved me convincing the old man to train me while Aoko stayed with my mom and dad, and after my training was over Lorelei "Suggested" that Aoko should be the heir, giving me the proper motivation to kill him; as if needed that as motivation right sis?"

"Yeah, when we got back home after a severe scolding from our parents, we were sent to our rooms and it was then that we heard him ranting and raving about doing you in, Soul." The redhead said.

"We didn't need any more motivation than that. Anyway, after he died I pretended to be mad at Aoko for taking my "birthright" and we both went to the Clocktower together."

"Where I had just become the new Vice Director; allowing us to put our plan into its second phase, allowing Touko to eventually receive the Noble Color Red. She then went to study in the Department of Universal Research and Aoko left to become a freelancer after receiving the Noble Color Blue. Then, once Touko learned all she could for her research and became as proficient as she could in her fields of study let her leave and gave her a Sealing Designation giving her a good excuse to stay away from the Association from then on while Aoko funneled her money from time to time."

"Ok so you planned making her a Sealing Designate I get that the question I have now is, why? Why go through all this trouble and for what reason?" he asked.

The women all looked at each other and then nodded. "You see Soul; if people realized what we were doing we could get in a lot of trouble."

"And what exactly where you doing?" he asked suspiciously.

"We were attempting to-"

"M-Ma'am?"

"Yes Jane, what's wrong?" Lorelei asked.

"T-the D-d-director is here to see you ma'am." She said shakily.

"I see, send him in." she said after a pause.

"Right away!" the sectary squeaked.

It took a minute, but eventually into Lorelei office stepped a man whose, whole body was covered head to toe in a black robe, even his head was covered by an overly large hood. He tottered forward slowly, and once he was half way across the office Lorelei asked "Director, to what do I owe this visit?"

"Hmm, why hello there Lorelei fancy meeting you here during my investigation." He rasped out in a kindly way.

"Director, you're in my office, and what do you mean investigation? What could possibly be going on to warrant your personal attention?" She asked calmly.

In answer the man raised a hand, and pointed a finger...directly at Soul. In response to this Soul looked to his left, then his right, then pointed at himself and asked "Me?"

"And what interest do you have exactly with him Director?" Lorelei asked.

"Might I see your hand young man?" he asked either ignoring or not hearing Lorelei's question.

Soul shrugged and got up, offering his hand to the man who took it and held it close to his face for inspection.

"It can't be can it? Only one way to find out I suppose..." he said to himself before his grip became viselike and with a sudden flash of movement and metal, Souls' palm was sliced open causing the young man to yell in pain and fright.

"Damn it, what the hell's wrong with you old man?! Soul questioned as he ripped his now injured hand out of his grip.

"Director I suggest you start explaining yourself immediately!" Lorelei demanded angrily.

"So, I was right it really is as I suspected...how in the world this could have gone unnoticed from me is beyond my comprehension, but no matter. All can be as it is meant to be now..." he said speaking to himself as he looked at the silver bloodstained dagger in his hand

"Director, I will not ask again! Explain why you assaulted my guest!" Lorelei said raising her voice.

"Child do you have any idea how special that boy there is, how utterly unique he is?" the Director asked excitedly.

"Director, I am warning you..."

"His blood, it's made of pure liquid Ether clump." The old man said.

This caused the room to go silent as the girls stared at Soul in wonder.

"Soul...did something happen to you while you were away?" Aoko asked.

"Umm that depends, does being injected with a madness inducing blood strain with the ability to turn one into a berserker by eliminating fear while on the battlefield count?" he asked sheepishly.

"Umm, yeah I think it does." Aoko said numbly.

"What **exactly** was this blood strain called Soul?" Lorelei asked, but even Soul knew a demand when he heard it.

"Black Blood, it's called black blood."

"I see, and you volunteered for some kind of experiment I suppose?" The Clocktower Queen asked.

"Umm no, it was more like I was attacked and infected by the person that was the experiment actually." He said looking away.

"I see..." She responded glaring at him for a moment before she turned back to the Director and asked "What does this mean to you Director?"

"Mean to me? MEAN TO ME?! Why everything my dear Lorelei. I've finally found the one person I've been waiting for, for the past thousand years, the one who can carry on my legacy, and take up my mantle!" He said becoming excited again.

"You don't mean..." She asked in shock as her eyes widened.

"YES! I've finally found a worthy heir to my art, the First Magic!" The Director declared.

* * *

**Chapter End**

**Chap length: 10,265 words**

* * *

**AN: Well, shit. It's amazing what you can get done in three days with a bit of focus and dedication isn't it everyone? I am Bubbajack and this is the fourth and longest chapter to date at twenty-five pages. I certainly hope this chap makes up for my lack of updates as of late with this fic. But my muse has recently been consumed with something else entirely. But before I get into that I have a little contest of sorts for you guys. Within this chapter, I have made several references to anime an movies. First person to spot all five references right in a review gets to ask me a question about the fic that I MUST answer truthfully. The only rules are you must be signed in so I can answer via PM, and you must leave your answer via review.**

**Now, what has kept me away for so long you may ask? A web comic called Grim Tales and its sister comic PPGD. I'm sure some of you are wondering what they are about so, allow me to paint a picture for you: You take all your favorite cartoon characters from both Nickelodeon and Cartoon network and place them in a fictional city called Megaville shake well and add a few OC's created by the artist and story writer who goes by the moniker of "Bleedman" and you have yourself the comic PPGD. On the opposite side of the coin, in an alternate universe set thirty years in the future in fact, you have the Prince of the Underworld Grim Jr, and "son" of the Grim Reaper dealing with various issues of his own; including his sister, various powers, and his mother the "Bitch Queen" Mandy. **

**Links to both these comics can be found here for those interested:**

**Grim Tales: /?comic_id=0**

**PPGD: /?comic_id=0**

**Well, that's all I got to say other than if you check out Grim Tales and like it check out the fanfic section on the site. I've got two stories up there myself called "Necrophim" and Grim Futures Dark Past" and am betaing another called "Rosario Grim" and acting as a soundboard for yet another called "Raging Demon Reaper". Finally if you read this chapter PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! Seriously, I only got four reviews for the last chapter of this fic which is less than I got for the very first one! Anyway, till next time, this is Bubbajack signing out!**


End file.
